I Want U (Back)
by Babypanda89
Summary: [END] [EPILOG UP] "Lee Taeyong yang menyesal sudah melepas Nakamoto Yuta namun saat ia akan memintanya kembali ternyata Yuta sudah melupakannya dan ia merupakan tunangan sekaligus 'calon istri' adik sepupunya sendiri, Jung Jaehyun. Apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyong selanjutnya?" Seme!Jaehyun Uke!Yuta Seme!Taeyong. JaeYu. TaeYu. NC 17. Mature Content. Mpreg. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**I Want U (Back)**

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : NCT punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD.

And this fic is original from me

Cast :

Nakamoto Yuta

Lee Taeyong

Jung Jaehyun

Rated : M (Buat jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Lenght : Chapter

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Mature Scene, Mpreg.

Summary : **"Lee Taeyong yang menyesal sudah melepas Nakamoto Yuta namun saat ia akan memintanya kembali ternyata Yuta sudah melupakannya dan ia merupakan tunangan sekaligus 'calon istri' adik sepupunya sendiri, Jung Jaehyun. Apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyong selanjutnya?" TaeYu or JaeYu? Mature Content.**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu meremas undangan yang ada ditangannya saat ini.

Undangan pernikahan antara adik sepupunya dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Lee Taeyong, seorang namja tampan mapan yang kini tengah tinggal di Amerika, New York lebih tepatnya, mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana.

"Jackson, siapkan tiket ke Seoul sekarang juga."

Titahnya kemudian memutus sambungan itu.

Taeyong mengepalkan tangannya emosi, tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Sampai kapan pun Taeyong tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal ini ini.

"Nakamoto Yuta hanya milik ku, bukan orang lain. Apalagi Jung-sialan-Jaehyun itu."

Dengan langkah emosi, Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, di sebuah butik ternama di Seoul terlihat beberapa orang tengah berbincang sembari sesekali tertawa.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat seorang namja manis keluar dari ruang ganti.

Seorang namja tampan berkulit putih menghampiri namja manis itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung kau cantik."

Ucap namja tampan itu dan membuat namja manis didepannya merengut tak suka.

"Yakk Jaehyunie, aku itu namja eoh. Aku tampan bukan cantik."

Jaehyun-si namja tampan- terkekeh kecil melihat kekasih-calon istri atau suami-nya itu.

"Tidak Yuta hyung, kau cantik sungguh."

Yuta mencebik sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaehyun. Karena sungguh Yuta merasa malu dilihat begitu intens oleh calon suaminya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana Yuta? Kau suka?"

Suara seseorang dari belakangnya terdengar, oh itu Kim Heechul. Paman dari sang kekasih yang merupakan desiner untuk pakaian pernikahan mereka.

"Ya ahjussi, aku suka. Dan ini sangat pas untuk ku."

Yuta tersenyum manis kepada Heechul dan dibalas senyum juga oleh yang lebih tua.

"Kau bagaimana Jaehyun?"

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuta dan beralih menatap samchon kesayangannya itu.

"Ya, jika Yuta suka maka aku juga."

Jaehyun tersenyum sembari melirik Yuta yang kini tengah menahan pipinya agar tak terlihat memerah.

"Baguslah, usaha ku tak sia-sia rupanya."

Heechul terkekeh melihat dua orang dihadapannya.

"Nah Yuta sekarang gantilah pakaianmu, ini sudah malam kalian harus pulang bukan?"

Yuta mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ke ruang ganti.

"Kau beruntung memilikinya Jaehyun."

Heechul berkata sambil melirik Jaehyun yang kini tengah menatap punggung Yuta.

"Aku juga merasa begitu ahjussi. Tapi aku takut dia kembali dan menyakiti Yuta lagi."

Tangan Jaehyun mengepal kuat mengingat seseorang yang sudah berani menyakiti orang sebaik Yuta. Dan sayangnya orang itu adalah sepupunya sendiri-Taeyong. Sebenarnya ia tak mau mengundang Taeyong tapi karena desakkan orangtuanya ia terpaksa mengundangnya. Karena demi apa pun itu, Jaehyun takut Taeyong akan merebut Yuta dari dirinya, karena yang dia dengar, Taeyong sudah menyesal dan ingin membuat Yuta kembali padanya. Ia takut usahanya sekian tahun akan berakhir percuma jika Taeyong hadir lagi dalam hidup namja manis itu.

Tepukan lembut dipundaknya menyadarkan Jaehyun. Ia pun menatap Heechul yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kau harus yakin Jaehyun bahwa Yuta kini mencintaimu, dan kau juga yang akan menjaganya dari hal apa pun agar ia tak tersakiti lagi. Samchon percaya padamu."

Jaehyun tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Ya, samchon."

.

.

.

Jaehyun menatap namja manis disampingnya yang kini tengah tertidur. Ia mengelus pipi lembut milik kekasihnya.

Kemudian ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil di bibir namja manis itu.

Jaehyun tersenyum sebelum keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu mobil disebelahnya untuk menggendong Yuta. Setelah dengan sedikit susah, Jaehyun berjalan menuju apartemen mereka dengan menggendong Yuta a la pengantin.

Ia tersenyum melihat wajah polos kekasihnya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

Jaehyun tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa namja yang sudah mempunyai anak berusia 5 tahun itu masih tetap terlihat cantik seperti ini.

Jaehyun membaringkan badan Yuta dikasur kamar Yuta saat mereka sudah sampai.

Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat wajah polos itu. Jaehyun mengecup sayang kening Yuta sebelum keluar dari kamar Yuta.

Yah meskipun keduanya sudah bertunangan, namun keduanya masih memilih untuk berpisah kamar. Terlebih karena anak Yuta masih suka tidur dengan ibunya.

Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Ia meneguk segelas air putih dengan segera.

Jika Jaehyun melihat dan mengingat WinWin-anak Yuta- entah kenapa hati Jaehyun sedikit merasa perih.

Karena yah, WinWin adalah anak Yuta dengan Taeyong. Sedangkan dirinya, Jaehyun menggeleng saat pikirannya entah mengapa menjadi kacau begini belakangan ini.

Padahal sebelum ia mengirim undangan pernikahannya ke Taeyong ia tak seperti ini.

Oh sial, hatinya merasa tak enak sekarang. Sebenarnya kenapa? Apa iya Taeyong benar akan kesini? Jaehyun berharap itu semua hanya pemikirannya saja. Karena sungguh ia tak mau melihat wajah Taeyong sebelum ia mengikat Yuta, mungkin kalau ia bertemu dengan Taeyong saat ia sudah sah bersama Yuta ia tak perlu takut seperti sekarang.

Ohh sepertinya Jaehyun benar-benar harus tidur sekarang sebelum pikirannya melalang buana entah kemana lagi nantinya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan tampak baru saja keluar dari bandara dan langsung masuk ke mobil yang sudah menjemputnya.

"Aku kembali Yuta. Dan akan aku pastikan kau juga akan kembali pada ku."

Tekad namja itu sembari menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang dilaluinya.

.

.

.

End or Tbc?

.

.

.

Ini masih prolog, meskipun aku tau ini kepanjangan hehe

Habisnya pas ngetik ini idenya ngalir aja gitu, efek aku tulis rated M kali ya/plakk

Ku butuh saran kalian, kalian maunya ini jadi TaeYu atau JaeYu?

Yah ini rencananya mau aku jadiin chapter. FF NCT berchapter pertama ku guys haha

Dan karena kayanya kemarin banyak yang mau Aigoo Team-atau sekarang Aigoo Family- jadi aku bikinin aja di ff ini hehe

Dan mungkin nanti disini banyak cast yg muncul terlebih otp ku wahhh hahaha

Ini itu terinspirasi dari lagunya KNK yg U dan juga IKON yg I Miss You So Bad, menurut ku dua lagu ini mempunyai makna yg sama hehe

Dan lagi hmm panggil aku Sin or SinSin aja yah, aku rada gimana gitu dipanggil Thor hahaha

Dan satu lagi, aku ini penulis dan pembaca yg buruk.

Karena demi apa, jika aku suka sama suatu hal (dalam hal ini otp) biasanya ga terlalu lama, paling-paling cuma 2 atau 3 bulan.

Jadi, berhubung ku lagi dan masih tergila-gila sama Uke!Yuta jadi mungkin ku bakal membuat banyak FF tentang hal ini, tapi ga janji.

Terlebih saat liburan tiba nanti, aku ga bisa post ff dan biasanya saat liburan hawa malas nulis ku semakin menjadi huwaa ku harus bagaimana ini.

Ku butuh review dan saran kalian guys.

Jangan lupa divote/? TaeYu or JaeYu.

Sankyuu /xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want U (Back)**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : NCT punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD.

And this fic is original from me

Cast :

Nakamoto Yuta

Lee Taeyong

Jung Jaehyun

Cast yang lain menyusul

Rated : M (Buat jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Lenght : Chapter

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Mature Scene, Mpreg.

Summary : **"Lee Taeyong yang menyesal sudah melepas Nakamoto Yuta namun saat ia akan memintanya kembali ternyata Yuta sudah melupakannya dan ia merupakan tunangan sekaligus 'calon istri' adik sepupunya sendiri, Jung Jaehyun. Apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyong selanjutnya?" TaeYu or JaeYu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja manis yang sedang tertidur itu menggeliat saat sinar matahari mengintip lewat jendela kamarnya.

Ia mengucek matanya sebelum duduk di ranjang dan mengambil air putih di nakas samping ranjangnya.

Kebiasaan saat bangun tidurnya adalah meminum segelas air putih.

Ia menaruh kembali gelas kosong itu ke nakas dan merenggangkan badannya kemudian.

Yuta-namja manis itu-melirik ke arah ponselnya yang berbunyi menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk.

Yuta meraih ponselnya dan mengernyitkan dahinya saat dirasanya ia tak mengenal nomor telfon itu.

 **From : +821044 xxxxx**

 **'Selamat pagi Yuta-chan. Have a nice day."**

Yuta menggeleng saat dirasanya itu hanya seseorang yang iseng.

Namun saat ia akan bangkit dari duduknya ia mendengar suara ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan nomor yang sama namun kali ini nomor itu menelepon, bukan mengiriminya pesan.

Dengan ragu, Yuta mengangkat sambungan itu dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

Belum sempat Yuta mengucapkan salam, Yuta tersentak kaget mendengar suara diujung sana.

"Hallo Yuta-chan, apa kabar? Kau masih ingat aku?"

Tentu, tentu saja Yuta ingat suara yang ada diseberang sana.

Ini suara Taeyong.

"Yuta? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Suara disana terdengar lagi, Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya menandakan dirinya sedang gugup.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak mau bicara pada ku, bukan masalah. Sampai bertemu Yuta-chan."

Sambungan itu terputus membuat Yuta terduduk diatas lantai kamarnya dan tanpa terasa air mata turun dari kedua mata coklatnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus kembali?"

Yuta bergumam sambil memandang kosong ponselnya.

"Yuta hyung."

Jaehyun masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Jaehyun terkejut melihat Yuta saat ini, ia dapat melihat bahwa Yuta seperti tengah mengalami shock.

"Yuta hyung, ada apa?"

Jaehyun berjalan mendekati Yuta dan memeluk erat namja manis dihadapannya.

"Di..dia kembali Jaehyunie."

Tanpa membalas pelukan sang kekasih, Yuta berucap lirih dengan pandangan yang masih kosong.

Jaehyun yang mendengar hal ini pun sontak membelalakan matanya.

Jaehyun mengusap rambut Yuta sayang kemudian menangkup pipi namja manis dihadapannya sambil mengusap pipi namja itu.

"Hyung tenang saja, aku ada disini. Aku akan selalu bersamamu hyung, menjagamu dan juga WinWin."

Jaehyun tersenyum dan menatap lembut Yuta.

Yuta balas membalas tatapan Jaehyun dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tau, aku hanya takut Jaehyunie."

Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memainkan jari tangannya gugup.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau percaya pada ku kan? Tenang saja Yuta hyung, aku tak akan membiarkan dia mendekatimu atau mendekati WinWin."

Yuta tersenyum tipis dan mengecup bibir namja tampan didepannya sambil memeluk Jaehyun erat.

Jaehyun hanya bisa terkekeh kecil dan membalas pelukan Yuta.

"Sekarang hyung mandi dan kita sarapan. Bukannya hyung mau menjemput WinWin?"

Jaehyun melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap namja Jepang dihadapannya itu.

Yuta mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian menepuk dahinya keras.

"Aigoo aku lupa Jaehyunie."

Yuta bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponsel Yuta yang kini ada ditangannya.

Entah dari mana Taeyong bisa mendapat nomor kekasihnya itu.

Jaehyun yakin pasti Taeyong sudah menyewa atau menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari semua hal tentang Yuta. Jaehyun harus semakin waspada agar Taeyong tak berbuat macam-macam sampai pernikahannya terjadi.

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu mengelus foto seorang namja manis yang ia simpan sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Ia menghela nafas pelan saat dirinya mengingat namja manis yang ada di foto itu akan menjadi milik orang lain sebentar lagi.

Taeyong-namja tampan itu-mendesah keras saat mengingat kelakuan bejatnya dulu.

Tidak seharusnya ia meninggalkan Yuta-namja manis yang difoto-saat dirinya tau bahwa namja manis itu tengah mengandung, terlebih itu adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya.

Taeyong mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat mengingat malam dimana dirinya meninggalkan Yuta dengan sebegitu teganya.

 **Flashback On**

.

.

Taeyong menatap jengah kepada namja didepannya yang kini tengah menunduk sambil meremas ujung kemejanya-menandakan jika namja didepannya dalam keadaan gugup.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Yuta? Kau tinggal bilang saja, kenapa kau ragu begitu?"

Datar. Nada yang digunakan Taeyong sekarang adalah datar dan terkesan dingin.

Yuta mendongak untuk menatap Taeyong dan ia mendapati Taeyong tengah menatap tajam padanya.

Entah kemana hilangnya tatapan lembut dan penuh sayang Taeyong pergi, akhir-akhir ini Yuta sering mendapat tatapan tajam atau bahkan datar dari kekasihnya itu.

Yuta meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ia harus yakin bahwa Taeyong akan menerima keadaanya sekarang, lagi pula Yuta kan seperti ini karena Taeyong.

"Taeyongie."

Yuta memanggil Taeyong sekali dan hanya dibalas tautan alis oleh namja berwajah anime itu.

Yuta menghela nafasnya pelan dan menatap mata tajam Taeyong.

"A-aku hamil Taeyongie."

Lirih, namun karena diruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua, suara Yuta terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga Taeyong.

Taeyong membeku sesaat sebelum dia menyeringai kecil dan tertawa remeh.

"Kau bercanda kan Yuta? Kau hanya ingin menahan ku untuk pergi kan?"

Taeyong mencengkram kerah baju Yuta dan menatap tajam mata coklat itu.

Yuta sedikit meringis kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Tidak Taeyong, aku serius."

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Taeyong dari kerah bajunya.

Tapi Taeyong tak melepaskan cengkramannya itu, ia malah memojokkan Yuta ke dinding dibelakangnya dan mengurung Yuta dengan kedua tangan dan juga badannya yang menghimpit namja manis itu.

Yuta menahan nafasnya saat Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang miliknya.

"Ahh~"

Yuta mendesah saat Taeyong menghisap dengan keras lehernya.

Ia yakin akan ada bekas merah keunguan disana.

"Gugurkan bayi itu, aku tak membutuhkannya."

Bisik Taeyong membuat tubuh Yuta menegang.

Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari namja yang mengaku sangat mencintainya itu.

"Ti-tidak."

Yuta menggeleng dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dipipi gembilnya.

Taeyong menatap dingin Yuta dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Yuta.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah Yuta. Kau tau minggu depan aku akan berangkat ke New York untuk membantu Appa ku dalam mengurus perusahaannya. Jadi aku tak mau bertanggung jawab akan bayimu itu, dan lagi aku tak yakin jika itu anak ku."

Menarik sebelah bibirnya Taeyong menyeringai.

Yuta lagi-lagi tersentak mendengar perkataan Taeyong.

"Memangnya kau fikir selama ini aku melakukannya dengan siapa lagi Taeyongie, kau tau aku hanya melakukannya denganmu."

Yuta membalas perkataan Taeyong dengan suara serak.

Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana Taeyong bisa berfikir sampai sejauh itu.

"Kau dekat dengan Hansol hyung dan juga Jhonny hyung, bisa jadi bayi itu anak mereka."

Dengan nada santai Taeyong membalasnya dan mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya dari Yuta.

"Lagi pula, aku sudah menemukan penggantimu Yuta. Jadi mulai sekarang, jangan ganggu aku lagi. Itu kalau kau mau kau dan bayimu yang bahkan belum lahir itu selamat."

Taeyong menyeringai lebar kali ini, dan Yuta reflek memeluk perutnya sendiri yang masih rata, seolah melindungi bayinya itu.

"Good boy, semoga kau bisa melupakan ku Yuta. Dan baby, selamat tinggal."

Taeyong mengecup-menyesap-bibir Yuta dan mengusap perut rata milik Yuta-seolah memberikan salam pada bayinya-sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen-mantan-kekasihnya itu.

Sementara Yuta, dia hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung Taeyong yang kini sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang ini.

.

.

 **Flashback off**

Taeyong tersenyum tipis saat ia tau, apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Yuta kembali padanya, dan juga jangan lupakan anak mereka.

Cepat atau lambat, Taeyong akan segera menemui Yuta dan membuat Yuta menjadi miliknya lagi.

Taeyong mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan mendekatkan ke telinganya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat informasi tentang Nakamoto Yuta?"

Tak lama Taeyong tersenyum-lebih mirip menyeringai-saat mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya diujung telfon sana.

.

.

.

Yuta tersenyum saat melihat anaknya-WinWin-sedang bermain bersama anak-anak yang lain.

Mereka kini tengah berada ditaman dekat rumah Minseok-kakak sepupu Jaehyun yang merupakan anak dari Heechul.

Yuta menoleh kaget saat dirasanya pipinya terkena sesuatu yang dingin.

Yuta mengambil minuman kaleng dingin yang disodorkan Jaehyun dan tersenyum.

Jaehyun balas tersenyum sebelum meminum minumannya.

"Kalian masih disini? Ayo kita masuk, Minseok hyung sudah menunggu untuk makan siang bersama."

Itu suara Sehun-suami Minseok-yang berdiri dibelakang mereka berdua.

"Ahh ya hyung. Aku akan memanggil WinWin dan Minhyung dulu."

Yuta kemudian berjalan mendekati anaknya dan anak calon kakak sepupunya itu.

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat itu.

"Ayo Jae, kita juga harus cepat sebelum Minseok hyung marah."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun serta Yuta dan anak-anak yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu didepan mereka sambil saling bercanda.

Sehun bukannya tak merasa aneh melihat tingkah Jaehyun saat ini, sejak saat mereka-Jaehyun dan Yuta-datang kerumahnya ia merasa ada yang beda terhadap namja putih itu.

Dia menjadi lebih pendiam dan penurut, karena biasanya Jaehyun akan jahil dan selalu melawan perintah dari kakak sepupunya.

Mereka semua pun-termasuk Minseok-sudah duduk didepan meja makan untuk makan siang seperti yang tadi di katakan Sehun.

"Eomma, WinWin tak mau makan ini."

Dengan memajukan bibirnya WinWin merajuk pada Yuta sambil menunjuk sayuran yang ada dipiringnya.

Yuta tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut WinWin yang memang duduk disebelah kirinya itu.

"WinWin harus makan ini, biar WinWin cepat tumbuh besar."

"Tapi-"

"Bukannya WinWin ingin cepat besar agar bisa melindungi eomma? Makanya cepat makan dan appa akan membelikan mainan nanti kalau WinWin mau menghabiskan itu."

Itu suara Jaehyun yang duduk disebelah WinWin-lebih tepatnya WinWin diapit oleh kedua orangtuanya-

"Benalkah appa?"

Dengan mata berbinar akhirnya WinWin memakan makanannya setelah mendapat anggukan dari Jaehyun.

Yuta menatap Jaehyun dan menggeleng pelan. Jaehyun hanya bisa menyengir karena ia tau Yuta pasti tak suka dengan caranya yang terlalu memanjakan WinWin itu.

.

.

.

Sudah sore hari itu, artinya kini mereka akan pulang ke apartemen Jaehyun.

"Maafkan WinWin ya hyung jika dia merepotkanmu kemarin."

Yuta tersenyum pada Minseok yang kini tengah mengantarnya ke mobil.

Sementara WinWin kini ia berada dalam gendongan Jaehyun. WinWin tertidur, mungkin karena kelelahan bermain.

"Bukan masalah Yuta, aku tau kalian sedang sibuk mengurus pernikahan kalian, jadi jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan pada kami."

Minseok balas tersenyum dan mereka berhenti berjalan saat sudah sampai didepan mobil Jaehyun.

"Baiklah Minseok hyung, kami pergi dulu. Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga WinWin."

itu Jaehyun yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil disusul oleh Yuta.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan."

Minseok melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Jaehyun yang kini sudah meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Mata Minseok menyipit saat dilihatnya ada mobil lain yang mengikuti mobil Jaehyun. Minseok menutup mulutnya saat ia melihat siluet seseorang dalam mobil silver itu.

"Oh tidak."

Minseok langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya untuk menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi pada Sehun. Sekarang mungkin ia tau kenapa sikap Jaehyun agak berbeda hari ini.

Dan itu semua pasti karena Taeyong, ia tadi ia melihat Taeyong dimobil silver yang mengikuti Jaehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Ini chap 1 nya yah hehe.

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan/? atau tak sesuai bayangan kalian. Dan lagi ini pada ooc semua. Apalagi Taeyong, aku bikin ooc banget deh kayanya.

Aku masukin HunMin disini, maaf tapi ku juga suka Harem!Xiumin jadi yah begini, maaf kalau kalian ga suka. Dan yah yg jadi anak mereka si Minhyung aka markeu haha sorry.

 **Balasan Review.**

 **leejegun** : iya ini udh dilanjut, alasan dari semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita hehe. Thanks udah review ^^

: iya ini udh dilanjut, yosh ku masukkin WinWin disini tapi kalau rada gimana sorry yah. Thanks udah review ^^

 **Kalsium** : iya ini udh dilanjut, sabar yah nunggu kelanjutannya, ku selalu semangat meskipun males suka muncul mendadak. Thanks udah review ^^

 **JenTababy** : ini udh termasuk lanjut asap belum? Hehe. Kita serahkan pada waktu untuk menjawab semua ini haha. Thanks udah review ^^

 **Hobi hyung** : kita serahkan pada waktu untuk itu haha. Thanks udah review ^^

 **wakaTaeYu** : okay ini udh dilanjut. emang jarang banget makanya aku buat hehe. Nanti juga ketahuan apa yg akan dilakukan keduanya buat rebutan Yuta. Thanks udah review ^^

 **Tary200** : okay ini dilanjut, tunggu Aigoo family momentnya ya haha. Thanks udah review ^^

 **BlueBerry Jung** : hayoloh bingung yah milih yg mana? Sama aku juga xp. okay panggil aku sesuka hati/? kamu aja, ku ga masalah haha. Ini udh dilanjut. Thanks udah review ^^

 **YuKillua-Kira** : apa lagi aku, ku suka banget. Kalau ga suka ga mungkin aku buat ini /plakk. Jawabannya ada dichap ini yahh hehe. Tenang aja itu ga bakal terjadi ko hehe. Thanks udah review ^^

 **Natadecoco (Guest)** : kita liat nanti kedepannya ya, aku juga kasian ama si jahe hehe. Thanks udah review ^^

 **guest (Guest)** : okay sama"/?. Ku jga seneng ko pas bikinnya. Dan makasih jga udh suka, jangan lupa baca ff TaeYu ku yg lain/plakk. Thanks udah review ^^

 **kiyo (Guest)** : okay ini udh dilanjut. Kita serahin ke waktu dan otak/? ku aja ya nanti hehe. Thanks udah review ^^

 **yongchan** : hayoloh /plakk. Liat ke depannya aja gimana ya. Thanks udah review ^^

Terima kasih juga buat yg udh fav/foll ff ini /big kiss&hug/

p.s : Ada yg mau nc? /plakk. Mau nc siapa coba? TaeYu or JaeYu? buat chap depan atau depannya lagi hehe

note : ku bakal jarang update soalnya mulai libur, jadi maaf ya *bow


	3. Chapter 3

**I Want U (Back)**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : NCT punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD.

And this fic is original from me

Cast :

JaeYu

TaeYu

Slight!HunMin

Slight!JhonTen (For this chap)

Kid!WinWin

Kid!Mark

And Other cast

Rated : M (Buat jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

Lenght : Multichap

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Mature Scene, Mpreg.

Summary : **"Lee Taeyong yang menyesal sudah melepas Nakamoto Yuta namun saat ia akan memintanya kembali ternyata Yuta sudah melupakannya dan ia merupakan tunangan sekaligus 'calon istri' adik sepupunya sendiri, Jung Jaehyun. Apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyong selanjutnya?" Seme!Jaehyun Uke!Yuta Seme!Taeyong. JaeYu. TaeYu. NC 17. Mature Content. Mpreg. DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menidurkan WinWin di kamarnya, Yuta berjalan ke dapur dan menemui Jaehyun yang sudah disana dengan dua gelas teh yang ada dimeja makan.

Yuta tersenyum sambil menarik kursi dan duduk disamping Jaehyun. Yuta menggenggam tangan Jaehyun lalu menatap mata namja disampingnya.

"Kau kenapa? Sedari tadi aku melihatmu melamun. Apa kau ada masalah?"

Jaehyun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum membalas tatapan Yuta.

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis dan balas menggenggam tangan namja manis itu.

"Apa pun yang terjadi ke depannya, teruslah bertahan disamping ku. Seberapa besar cobaan kita nanti, teruslah genggam tangan ku dan jangan pernah coba untuk melepaskannya. Aku sudah berjuang lama untuk hal ini, jadi aku mohon jangan pernah untuk melihat masa lalumu lagi. Lihatlah aku yang benar-benar berada disampingmu selama ini."

Yuta mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jaehyun. Ia juga merasa khawatir akan perasaannya nanti. Yuta mengaku sudah melupakan Taeyong, namun itu karena mereka sudah lama tak bertemu dan bertatap mata. Tapi sungguh melihat WinWin yang notabenenya adalah anak kandung Taeyong saja membuat Yuta terkadang dilanda rindu kepada ayah kandung anaknya itu. Apa lagi sekarang yang dengan tiba-tiba Taeyong menghubunginya dan bisa dipastikan Taeyong pasti akan mengganggunya-meskipun Yuta sedikit ragu-tapi itu adalah alasan terbesar mengapa Jaehyun berkata seperti ini.

"Kau tenang saja Jaehyunie, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu dan tak akan pernah melihat kearahnya lagi. Karena aku sudah bahagia bersamamu, lagi pula meskipun Taeyong adalah ayah kandung WinWin, tetap saja kau adalah ayahnya karena kau yang sudah membantuku merawat WinWin dan yang memberikannya kasih sayang seperti ayahnya sendiri."

Jaehyun tersenyum dan tangannya lain mengelus pipi namja manis dihadapannya.

"Berjanjilah hyung."

Jaehyun menatap mata bening Yuta. Yuta mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku janji Jaehyunie."

Dan di detik berikutnya, kedua belah bibir mereka telah bertemu untuk saling menyesap satu sama lain dan merasakan manisnya bibir milik sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Taeyong menatap kertas-kertas ditangannya dengan seringai tipis terpasang diwajah tampannya.

"Kerja bagus Jackson. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Seseorang yang berada didepannya kini melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari hadapannya setelah membungkukkan badannya tadi.

Taeyong mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kebesarannya dan membaca kertas-kertas itu lagi. Kertas-kertas itu adalah semua informasi tentang Yuta yang sudah Jackson-asisten pribadinya-kumpulkan semenjak ia bahkan masih di New York.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan kembali menjadi milik ku Yuta. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Taeyong tersenyum miring sambil menatap foto Yuta-bersama dirinya-yang dipasang dimeja kerja miliknya.

Kemudian matanya menutup untuk mengingat alasan kenapa ia sebegitu bodohnya meninggalkan Yuta dan berakhir seperti ini.

 **Flashback on**

.

.

Taeyong menatap datar ke botol-botol wine yang ada dihadapannya. Pandangannya kosong dan ia merasa kepalanya sangat berat, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok yang dekat dengan dirinya.

Dua orang yang baru datang, mendecak tak suka saat mencium bau alkohol diruang tamu apartemen mereka. Meskipun ini di New York, tetap saja mereka tak suka.

"Yakk Taeyong hyung, apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen ku."

Seorang namja mungil mengernyit tak suka melihat Taeyong yang sepertinya sudah mabuk itu.

"Sudahlah Ten, kau tak lihat sepertinya dia mabuk."

Ucap namja jangkung disebelah Ten sambil menggeleng melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi Jhonny hyung."

Ten merucutkan bibirnya saat melihat Jhonny menggeleng sambil menaruh telunjuknya dibibirnya sendiri.

"Lebih baik kau urusi semua ini dan aku akan membawa Taeyong ke kamar."

Sambil membangunkan Taeyong, Jhonny berkata dan hanya ditanggapi oleh dengusan sekaligus tatapan tak suka dari sang kekasih.

Jhonny memapah Taeyong ke kamarnya dan mendengus karena sepertinya terlalu banyak alkohol yang pemuda anime itu minum sampai tak sadarkan diri begini.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Jhonny menidurkan Taeyong diranjang. Setelahnya ia merenggangkan badannya, saat akan keluar ia berhenti melangkah ketika didengarnya Taeyong tengah bergumam sesuatu.

"Ta...Yuta."

Jhonny tersenyum mendengar gumamam Taeyong itu. Seberapa kuat pun pemuda tampan itu menyembunyikan perasaannya, tetap tak akan bisa. Taeyong sangat mencintai pemuda itu dan dengan bodohnya Taeyong malah memilih kabur dari tanggung jawabnya itu.

.

Pagi hari datang dan membuat pemuda tampan yang tengah tertidur itu merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah pada jendela kamarnya.

Pemuda itu-Taeyong-langsung bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi saat dirasanya perutnya bergejolak ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Wine sialan."

Umpatnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke dapur.

Taeyong mengambil segelas air putih tanpa menyadari ada sepasang kekasih yang tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Sudah bangun Taeyong?"

Suara dibelakangnya membuat Taeyong hampir menyemburkan air yang sedang diminumnya. Setelah berhasil meminum minumnya, Taeyong membalikkan badannya untuk menatap datar kepada sepasang kekasih dihadapannya.

"Menurutmu?"

Katanya sarkasme dan membuat Ten-yang tadi bertanya-hanya merenggut kesal sambil terus memakan sarapannya.

Jhonny hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan kekasih dan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah Taeyong, Ten kan hanya bertanya. Lebih baik kau sarapan saja bertanya."

Taeyong menggeleng untuk menjawab tawaran dari Jhonny itu.

"Aku tak nafsu makan."

Jhonny menghela nafasnya. Sudah seminggu Taeyong disini tapi ia sama sekali tak berubah, keras kepala.

"Jika kau masih mencintainya kenapa kau memilih kabur seperti ini Taeyong."

Taeyong yang tadinya akan melangkah meninggalkan dapur, kini berhenti berjalan dan menatap tak mengerti ke arah Jhonny.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jhonny menarik nafasnya sebelum menghembuskannya lagi-mencoba untuk mengatur emosinya.

"Dengar Lee Taeyong, kami berdua tau apa yang terjadi padamu dan juga pada Yuta. Meskipun kami tak begitu dekat dengan kalian, tapi kami bisa merasakan jika kalian itu saling mencintai satu sama lain. Kau juga kenapa begitu bodoh hah? Kau lari saat tau Yuta hamil, apa alasanmu hah? Kau belum siap menjadi ayah? Ckk, itu bisa kau atasi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Sekarang sebelum semuanya menjadi sangat terlambat, segera kemasi barangmu dan pulanglah ke Korea. Temui Yuta dan minta maaf padanya Taeyong."

Jhonny tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Taeyong saat ini. Ia dapat melihat Taeyong tengah menunduk-mungkin meresapi kata-katanya barusan-dan mengepalkan tangannya emosi.

"Kau tak tau apa-apa tentang semua ini Jhonny Seo."

Kemudian Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen sang sahabat dengan membanting pintu.

Jhonny menghela nafasnya pelan dan mendongak saat dilihatnya Ten tengah menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku yakin, Taeyong pasti akan mendengarkanmu hyung."

Ten tersenyum manis yang dibalas oleh Jhonny sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Semoga saja." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

 **Flashback off**

Taeyong mengacak rambutnya frustasi mengingat semua hal itu. Seandainya dulu ia mendengarkan perkataan Jhonny, mungkin nasibnya tidak akan seperti ini. Taeyong menghela nafas pelan sembari menatap penuh harap foto Yuta.

"Kau harus kembali pada ku Yuta. Harus."

Tekadnya sambil menggenggam kertas yang ada ditangannya.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan, kini Yuta dan Jaehyun sudah berada di kamar Jaehyun. Dengan posisi Jaehyun berada diatas Yuta dan jangan lupakan pakaian keduanya yang kini entah berada dimana.

Jaehyun menciumi leher jenjang-membuat Yuta reflek mendongak-dengan sesekali menggigit lalu menyesap leher putih itu meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan yang akan hilang dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

Yuta memejamkan matanya disaat bibir Jaehyun kini beralih untuk memainkan puting miliknya.

Yuta meremas kuat rambut hitam Jaehyun membuat rambut yang sudah berantakan itu semakin berantakan.

"Ahh Jae~" Yuta mendesah ditelinga Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun tersenyum sembari terus memberi tanda ditubuh kekasihnya itu.

Tangan Jaehyun kini beralih ke penis milik Yuta dan meremasnya pelan. Jaehyun mendongak untuk menemukan bagaimana ekspresi Yuta sekarang. Ia tersenyum-menyeringai-saat dilihatnya Yuta kini terengah-engah dan juga tengah mendesah pelan memanggil namanya.

Jaehyun memainkan milik Yuta. Ia mengulum kejantanan Yuta dengan sesekali menggoda sang pemilik.

"Hmm Jaehh."

Yuta membuka matanya dan ia melihat ke bawah-kearah Jaehyun-dengan tatapan mata yang sayu.

Tangan Jaehyun tak tinggal diam, tangannya kini beralih ke belahan pantat Yuta. Dan tak lama, Jaehyun memasukkan satu jarinya ke hole milik Yuta itu.

"Akhh."

Yuta memekik tertahan saat ia merasakan ada benda asing yang memasukinya. Sementara Jaehyun, ia terus saja memaju mundurkan mulutnya di kejantanan Yuta dan juga jarinya yang kini mulai ikut bergerak.

"Ahh Jaehyun."

Yuta sampai pada puncaknya, membuat Jaehyun meminum habis cairan milik Yuta sebelum mencium Yuta dan membagi cairan itu-yang disisakannya dimulutnya-kepada pemiliknya.

Yuta membalas ciuman Jaehyun dengan tangannya yang mengalung ke leher Jaehyun. Sementara mereka berciuman, jari tangan Jaehyun, bertambah untuk memenuhi Yuta. Membuat Yuta mengerang dalam ciuman mereka, dan tak disia-siakan oleh Jaehyun untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke gua hangat itu. Jaehyun mulai mengobrak-abrik mulut Yuta, menyecap bagaimana rasa manis yang selalu keluar dari mulut dan bibir itu.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Jaehyun mengeluarkan jarinya dan masih dengan acara berciumannya, Jaehyun mempersiapkan miliknya di depan hole milik Yuta yang seperti sudah memanggil miliknya, lihatlah lubang itu berkedut seperti memintanya untuk segera masuk.

Yuta melepas ciuman mereka dengan paksa, karena sesuatu sudah memasukinya dengan sangat keras.

Itu Jaehyun, yang memasukan kejantanannya dengan sekali hentak ke holenya.

"Akhh Jaehh."

Yuta mencengkram erat bahu Jaehyun sambil memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, rasanya sangat sakit sama seperti pertama kali ia dimasuki. Mengingatnya, membuat Yuta kembali mengingat sosok pemuda lain yang pernah berada di kehidupannya dulu dan juga yang pertama kali memasukinya.

Yuta tersentak kaget dan reflek membuka matanya, ia dapat melihat Jaehyun tengah menatap ke arahnya. Ini memang yang pertama untuk mereka berdua, karena sungguh bertahun-tahun mereka bersama, mereka tak pernah berfikiran untuk melakukan hal ini-kecuali saat mereka sudah menikah nanti-tapi entah mengapa mereka berdua mengingkari janji-tak terucap-itu.

"Kau sudah siap hyung?"

Bisik Jaehyun di depan bibir Yuta dengan suara rendahnya.

Yuta mengangguk sembari balas menatap Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum sembari mengecup bibir merah Yuta. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, tak mau menyakiti sang kekasih. Sementar Yuta, kini ia mulai meremas rambut belakang Jaehyun saat dirasanya rasa sakit yang tadi dirasakannya kini beralih menjadi rasa nikmat.

"Ahh Jaehyuniehh."

Desahan dan geraman keduanya terus terdengar bersahutan.

Jaehyun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur untuk menikmati dinding rektum Yuta yang pertama kali dirasakannya itu.

Tangannya tak mau diam, kini tangannya mulai memainkan puting Yuta. Ia mencubit, memelintir, dan menarik puting kemerahan milik Yuta yang membuat sang empu mengerang kaget sekaligus nikmat.

Dan juga jangan lupakan bibirnya yang kini masih terus menciumi tubuh Yuta, dari wajah dan kini sampai pada perut Yuta.

Yuta mengerang tertahan saat dirasanya perutnya melilit seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Ia menarik leher Jaehyun untuk mengajak pemuda yang lebih muda darinya ke ciuman basah mereka.

Jaehyun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat, ia menggerakan kejantanannya keluar masuk hole panas milik Yuta itu.

Tak lama, ia dapat merasakan pemuda dibawahnya mengejang lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ahh Jaehyunhh."

Desah Yuta sambil menyemburkan spermanya yang kini mengenai perut Jaehyun dan tubuhnya sendiri.

Jaehyun yang melihat pemandangan didepannya, semakin bernafsu dan tak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi.

"Akhh Yuta hyung ahh."

Setelahnya Jaehyun menyusul Yuta berorgasme, namun ia mengeluarkannya di hole Yuta. Dan saat ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari sana, dapat terlihat cairannya ikut keluar karena tak cukup tertampung di hole hangat itu.

Yuta mengatur nafasnya dan tersenyum manis sambil menatap Jaehyun.

"Terima kasih Yuta hyung."

Ucap Jaehyun lalu mengecup lama kening Yuta.

"Hmm ya."

Yuta tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum menarik selimut, ia sangat lelah sekarang jadi ia pun untuk memilih tidur dari pada mandi.

"Tidurlah hyung, aku akan ke kamar WinWin sebentar."

Jaehyun mengusap rambut Yuta sebentar sebelum memakai bajunya.

Yuta memejamkan matanya sembari menutup matanya.

Jaehyun tersenyum manis melihatnya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda dewasa yang sedang berpelukan di sebuah ranjang itu tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya amat serius.

"Kau yakin hyung melihat dia? Siapa tau itu bukan dia."

Kata pemuda tinggi yang kini tengah memeluk pemuda yang lain.

Sementara pemuda mungil yang ada dipelukannya hanya mendengus kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku serius Sehun, itu dia, Lee Taeyong." Ucap pemuda itu bersungguh-sungguh.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau apa hyung?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sehun tadi membalas sambil mengusap surai istri-suami-nya itu.

"Apa kita beritahu appa saja ya Hun? Ahh aku bingung."

"Lebih baik kita lihat saja dulu ke depannya nanti. Kita tunggu saja apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyong, setelahnya baru kita cari tau apa yang harus kita lakukan."

"Kau benar."

"Sudah, sekarang kita tidur hyung. Aku tau kau pasti lelah karena olahraga kita tadi."

"Yakk dasar Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Yoo~ ini chap 2 nya yah hehe

Ku buat NC JaeYu buat sekarang, entahlah, itu hot atau tidak kalau kurang ku mohon maaf.

Ku itu paling ga bisa bikin desahan/? di ff /plakk

Dan yah ku masukin JhonTen dan HunMin disini hehe

Buat yg nunggu NC TaeYu, mohon ditunggu di chapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi lalu chapter depannya lagi /plakk

Buat yg udh mereview di ff ku yg ini atau di yg mana pun aku ucapkan big thanks buat kalian semua /kiss&hug

Maaf ga bisa bales satu per satu hehe

Last, review again? *wink

See you next chap (year) :* /plakk


	4. Chapter 4

**I Want U (Back)**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : Semua cast punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD.

And this fic is original from me

Cast :

JaeYu

TaeYu

Slight!HunMin

Slight!ChulTeuk

Slight!YunJae

Kid!Winwin

Kid!Mark

And Other cast

Rated : M (Buat jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

Lenght : Multichap

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Mature Scene, Mpreg.

Summary : **"Lee Taeyong yang menyesal sudah melepas Nakamoto Yuta namun saat ia akan memintanya kembali ternyata Yuta sudah melupakannya dan ia merupakan tunangan sekaligus 'calon istri' adik sepupunya sendiri, Jung Jaehyun. Apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyong selanjutnya?" Seme!Jaehyun Uke!Yuta Seme!Taeyong. JaeYu. TaeYu. NC 17. Mature Content. Mpreg. DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong menunggu dengan sabar di depan sebuah sekolah TK ternama di Seoul. Ia melirik jam tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak terlambat untuk menjemput anaknya-Winwin. Taeyong tersenyum saat dilihatnya dua orang anak kecil tengah berjalan menuju arahnya-lebih tepatnya ke gerbang- sambil berbincang.

Taeyong berniat menghampiri mereka lebih dulu sebelum seorang pemuda mungil berjalan menghampiri mereka dan langsung menggandeng tangan anak yang disebelah Winwin.

"Minseok hyung." Gumam Taeyong sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

Kini Taeyong menjadi ragu untuk menghampiri Winwin-padahal ia tadi sangat berani-yang masih ada beberapa meter didepannya.

Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya, ia merasa ada yang sedang menatap mereka bertiga. Dan ia menemukan seorang pemuda tampan sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Taeyong." Lirihnya dengan mata yang membulat.

Taeyong berjalan menghampiri Minseok-setelah mengatur nafasnya-. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Minseok yang begitu terkejut melihatnya.

"Selamat siang Minseok hyung."

Taeyong membungkuk sebentar saat menyapa Minseok.

Sementara Minseok hanya mengangguk, ia tak tau harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Minhyungie, sekarang kau ajak Winwin ke mobil dulu ya? Nanti eomma menyusul." Bisik Minseok pada Mark yang diangguki polos oleh Mark.

Setelah Mark dan Winwin pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua, Minseok pun dengan berani menatap Taeyong. Sementara Taeyong, ia menatap sendu pada ke arah Winwin yang tadi tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau ingin bertemu anak itu bukan? Sudah dapat izin dari Yuta?" Dengan melipat tangannya, Minseok menatap tajam Taeyong.

Taeyong menghela nafas sembari menggeleng.

"Tidak bisakah hyung memberi ku kesempatan untuk bertemu dia, dia anak ku hyung."

"Dengar Lee Taeyong, kau bukan lagi Lee Taeyong adik sepupu ku setelah apa yang kau perbuat pada Yuta. Tidak kah kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan pada Yuta dulu? Dan kau sekarang dengan mudahnya mengatakan ingin bertemu anak yang bahkan tak kau harapkan dulu? Ku fikir kau masih punya otak untuk berfikir apa kah itu pantas untuk didapatkan olehmu atau tidak."

Minseok menghela nafasnya pelan untuk meredam emosinya.

Taeyong mengepalkan tangannya emosi, sungguh ia juga sadar apa yang dilakukannya dulu salah. Tapi dia juga ingin memperbaiki semuanya, apa tak ada kesempatan?

"Mulai sekarang, jangan ganggu Yuta atau pun Winwin. Mereka sudah bahagia Taeyong dan lagi Yuta akan menikah."

Minseok akan pergi sebelum suara Taeyong membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Bahagia? Menikah? Bahkan paman Yunho saja tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Jadi apa iya mereka akan bahagia? Kau ingat hyung, sampai kapan pun, Yuta dan Winwin adalah milikku. Dan tak akan ku biarkan siapa pun untuk merebutnya dari ku."

Minseok sempat melihat Taeyong menyeringai sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Aku harus memperingati Yuta dan Jaehyun secepatnya."

Gumam Minseok sambil terus berjalan menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang kini sudah menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.

"Ya, Yunho samchon."

.

.

.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat Yuta yang kini tengah sibuk memilih cincin untuk pernikahan mereka. Mereka berdua sudah berada di toko perhiasan ini dari sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Namun, belum ada yang pas dihati Yuta.

"Yakk Jaehyunie, bantu aku memilih. Jangan hanya tersenyum seperti orang tak waras begitu." Yuta mengomel dengan mata melirik tajam Jaehyun yang masih saja tersenyum.

"Ya hyung, aku sudah memilihnya. Ini." Jaehyun menyodorkan kotak beludru berwarna merah ke depan Yuta.

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Ambil hyung." Jaehyun menarik sebelah tangan Yuta dan menaruh kotak itu disana.

Yuta mengerjap sekali lagi sebelum membuka kotak itu. Saat dibuka, ia terkejut melihat sepasang cincin emas putih dengan ukiran indah ada didalamnya.

Yuta beralih untuk menatap Jaehyun.

"Aku sudah memesannya sejak lama hyung, dan itu sesuai untukmu kan?" Jaehyun tersenyum manis pada Yuta.

Yuta mengangguk lalu tanpa banyak bicara, ia memeluk Jaehyun.

"Jika kau sudah memesannya, kenapa memintaku untuk memilih."

Kata Yuta sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Jaehyun.

"Iseng saja hyung." Jaehyun terkekeh. Tangannya membalas pelukan Yuta dan mengusak rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah hyung, ayo pulang. Kau tak malu dilihat banyak orang?" Jaehyun berbisik masih dengan terkekeh.

Yuta mendongak kemudian melepas pelukannya dengan pipi yang merona.

"Ayo." Yuta berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar dari toko tersebut diikuti Jaehyun yang masih setia dengan kekehannya.

.

.

.

Yuta berjalan sendiri menuju apartemennya. Saat dijalan tadi, Jaehyun ditelfon oleh ayahnya untuk segera datang ke kantor, jadi dengan terpaksa Jaehyun hanya mengantarkan Yuta sampai depan gedung apartemen mereka. Yuta menghela nafasnya pelan, ia merasa lelah sekarang untung saja Winwin sedang bermain di rumah Minseok, jadi ia bisa beristirahat sebentar sekarang, sebelum nanti ia menjemput anak kesayangannya itu.

Yuta menghentikan langkah kakinya beberapa meter dari pintu apartemennya. Karena, ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri didepan pintu dan kini tengah melihatnya sambil tersenyum-menyeringai-tipis. Yuta tak bisa untuk tak menahan nafasnya sekarang. Itu Taeyong, lelaki yang sudah-sangat-lama tak ia jumpai, lelaki yang meninggalkannya, lelaki yang membuatnya kecewa, dan juga lelaki yang membuat hidupnya hancur.

Yuta berjalan pelan menghampiri Yuta sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia harus bisa menghadapi Taeyong, karena cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan bertemu Taeyong juga-seperti yang sudah ia dan orang-orang disekitarnya perkirakan-.

Taeyong sedikit berjalan mundur untuk memberikan ruang pada Yuta agar bisa membuka pintu. Ia terus menatapi punggung Yuta yang ada dihadapannya. Saat Yuta akan masuk, ia reflek menarik tangan Yuta. Membuat sang empu kaget dan tanpa banyak kata, Taeyong memeluk erat tubuh pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Kembalilah padaku Yuta." Bisik Taeyong.

Yuta hanya terdiam tanpa niat membalas pelukan Taeyong. Ia bingung sekarang, kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sekarang. Karena takutkah? Atau karena ia berada dipelukan pemuda yang juga ia rindukan?

Yuta dengan perlahan melepas pelukan Taeyong dari tubuhnya. Ia takut jika seseorang melihatnya sedang berpelukan dengan orang lain, bisa terjadi salah paham nantinya.

"Maaf, sepertinya anda salah orang." Dengan sedikit bergetar, Yuta berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Namun, lagi-lagi tangan seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya menahannya untuk bergerak.

Dengan sentakan kecil, Taeyong membalik badan Yuta dan menatap pemuda cantik itu dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. Taeyong menarik dagu Yuta dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Yuta menatapnya takut dan mencoba memundurkan kepalanya, tapi dengan sigap Taeyong menahan kepala bagian belakang Yuta, membuat Yuta tak bisa berbuat apa pun.

"Dengar Nakamoto Yuta, aku tak pernah salah orang. Kau adalah Nakamoto Yuta, pemuda cantik yang pernah dan masih aku cintai, ibu dari anak ku yang bernama Winwin dan juga kau adalah milik ku. Aku tak pernah salah untuk mengenali milik ku, Nakamoto Yuta." Taeyong berkata di depan bibir Yuta dengan mata masih menatap tajam Yuta-meskipun Yuta dapat melihat ada tatapan kerinduan dimata itu-.

"Aku memang Nakamoto Yuta, aku memang ibu dari Winwin. Tapi, aku bukan milikmu lagi, Taeyong-ssi." Yuta mengepalkan tangannya dan membalas tatapan Taeyong dengan mata yang mulai berair.

Taeyong yang mendengar itu dari Yuta, membuat tubuhnya entah kenapa merasa panas. Ada rasa marah yang begitu terasa dalam dirinya. Tanpa sadar, ia mencengkram dagu Yuta begitu erat membuat sang empu meringis menahan sakit.

"Dengar Yuta, dari awal kau adalah milik ku. Dan sampai kapan pun, kau milik ku." Setelahnya, Taeyong mencium paksa Yuta. Membuat Yuta memukul bahu Taeyong dengan keras meskipun tak berdampak apa pun pada keadaannya.

Hingga tak sampai satu menit, seseorang menarik kerah baju Taeyong dan memukul wajah Taeyong dengan keras. Dan setelahnya, Yuta merasa seseorang menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Leeteuk-imo." Lirih Yuta sambil memeluk erat orang yang kini tengah memeluknya.

Sementara disudut lain, seorang anak kecil hanya bisa menatap polos pandangan yang terjadi dihadapannya.

"Halabeoji, Halmeoni, eomma." Lirih anak itu-Winwin yang kemudian berlari menghampiri Yuta dan juga memeluk kaki Yuta.

Yuta yang merasa ada pelukan dikakinya pun melepas pelukan Leeteuk dan melihat ke bawah kakinya. Ia melihat anak semata wayangnya tengah memeluk kakinya, ia dapat melihat punggung anaknya naik turun tak beraturan dan mendengar suara sesegukan yang pasti berasal dari anaknya.

"Winwinie." Yuta menggendong Winwin dan mengusap punggung anaknya itu.

"Ayo kita masuk. Biarkan samchonmu yang mengurus Taeyong." Leeteuk membuka pintu apartemen Yuta yang memang sudah terbuka, dan membiarkan pasangan ibu dan anak itu masuk kedalam lebih dulu. Sementara matanya melirik ke pojok lorong yang masih menampilkan perkelahian antara Heechul-suaminya-dan juga Taeyong, setelahnya Leeteuk masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

Heechul menatap keponakannya itu dengan nyalang. Ia sudah memukul habis-habisan Taeyong sedari tadi, dan Taeyong hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar juga ekspresi wajah kosong yang seperti siap untuk menerima perlakuan Heechul padanya itu.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya Taeyong? Kau sudah meninggalkannya dulu, dan sekarang kau memaksanya untuk kembali?" Heechul melepas cengkramannya di kerah baju Taeyong dan mengatur nafasnya untuk meredakan emosi.

"Aku hanya ingin Yuta kembali pada ku samchon. Dan juga aku ingin memulai kehidupan baru ku bersama Yuta dan Winwin demi menebus kesalahan ku di masa lalu. Apa tak ada kesempatan?" Taeyong jatuh terduduk dan menyender ke tembok yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau datang di waktu yang tak tepat Taeyong. Seharusnya dari awal kau tak meninggalkan Yuta. Sekarang sudah terlambat, Yuta akan menikah dengan Jaehyun."

"Aku belum terlambat samchon. Mereka belum menikah, lagi pula aku tak yakin pernikahan mereka akan berhasil." Taeyong berdiri dari duduknya dan merapikan penampilannya-meskipun masih terlihat berantakan apa lagi dengan luka di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku masih punya Yunho samchon, yang tak lain adalah ayah kandung dari Jaehyun. Samchon tak lupa kan, jika Yunho samchon tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan mereka berdua? Jadi, akan ku pastikan Yuta akan kembali pada ku secepatnya." Taeyong menyeringai kecil melihat ekspresi Heechul yang saat ini sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Baiklah Heechul samchon, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Ada urusan yang harus aku urus, dan terima kasih untuk pukulan selamat datangnya." Taeyong menepuk pelan pundak Heechul dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift didekatnya.

Heechul menghela nafasnya keras demi menetralkan-lagi-emosinya. Ia lupa jika suami dari adiknya itu adalah orang yang sangat tak menyetujui hubungan Yuta dengan Jaehyun. Dan lagi, Yunho pun kemarin menyetujui rencana pernikahan Yuta dan Jaehyun karena Jaejoong yang terus memaksanya dan juga rencana pura-pura sakitnya. Tapi sekarang, dengan munculnya Taeyong, akankah Yunho tetap menyetujui pernikahan Yuta dengan Jaehyun atau justru membantu Taeyong mendapatkan Yuta? Heechul mengerang pelan sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam apartemen menyusul Yuta, Winwin serta Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Jaehyun menatap tajam pada orang dihadapannya yang tak kalah menatap tajam balik dirinya.

"Lepaskan dia Jaehyun. Sekarang Taeyong sudah kembali, tak ada alasan lagi untuk mempertahankan dia Jaehyun." Yunho kembali memeriksa dokumen dimejanya setelah beberapa menit lalu beradu pandang dengan anaknya itu.

"Ada appa. Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Kami saling mencintai appa, jadi sampai kapan pun aku tak akan melepas Yuta hyung."

"Kau yakin dia mencintaimu? Bukan karena ia kasihan padamu yang terus saja mengemis cinta padanya?"

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaehyun tertohok. Ia tak menyangka jika ayahnya akan berkata seperti itu.

"Sekarang, pikirkanlah Jaehyun, apa benar kau dan dia saling mencintai? Bukan karena saling kasihan diantara kalian? Coba ingat bagaimana kalian bisa bersatu begini. Apa iya, Taeyong benar-benar meninggalkan Yuta begitu saja?" Yunho berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya dan berjalan menghampiri putranya itu.

Ia meremas pelan bahu Jaehyun memberikan semangat.

"Fikirkanlah. Semuanya belum terlambat." Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Jaehyun yang kini tengah membatu dengan masih mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yuta hyung, Taeyong hyung, Winwinie, mianhae." Ucapnya lirih dengan airmata yang kini mulai mengalir dipipinya.

.

.

.

Yuta mengelus rambut Winwin dengan sayang sebelum ia berjalan keluar untuk menemui Leeteuk dan Heechul. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan duduk disamping Leeteuk. Kemudian, ia memeluk erat Leeteuk yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri.

"Untung kalian datang tadi, jika tidak aku tak tau apa yang akan Taeyong lakukan imo." Yuta bergumam yang dibalas oleh usapan lembut dipunggungnya.

"Ya untung saja. Tadi kami mampir ke rumah Minseok dan bertemu Winwin, jadi kami berfikir untuk mengantarkan Winwin sekaligus melihat keadaanmu dan kami terkejut melihat adegan yang kami lihat tadi." Heechul menghela nafasnya pelan sembari bergeser duduk disebelah lain Yuta dan ikut mengelus rambut Yuta.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati. Tadi Minseok bilang bahwa Taeyong menemui Winwin disekolahnya, aku takut jika dia akan bertindak macam-macam."

Yuta tak bisa untuk tak melebarkan matanya sekarang. Jadi sebelum menemuinya tadi, Taeyong sempat menemui Winwin? Oh tidak, dia harus benar-benar waspada sekarang.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah Yuta, samchon dan imo juga akan pulang. Tak perlu menunggu Jaehyun, mungkin dia pulang ke rumah orangtuanya." Leeteuk tersenyum sambil melepas pelukan Yuta dan berdiri. Heechul dan Yuta pun ikut berdiri, kemudian Yuta mengantar dua orang yang dianggapnya orangtua keduanya itu ke depan pintu.

"Terima kasih dan hati-hati dijalan samchon, imo."

"Kau juga, jika terjadi apa-apa, segera hubungi kami."

"Ya imo."

Setelahnya, keduanya pun pergi dari apartemen Yuta dan pemuda cantik itu menutup pintu apartemennya dan menghela nafas pelan sembari berdoa semoga tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi besok, karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

.

.

"Culik anak yang bernama Winwin dan bawa ke tempat ku." Titah seorang lelaki sambil menutup sambungan. Ia menyeringai lebar mengingat rencana yang akan ia lakukan agar ia bisa mendapatkan Yuta.

"I got you Nakamoto."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Halo, sudah berapa lama ga update? Baru 2 minggu kok ya, belum 2 tahun/plakk. Gimana chap ini? semoga memuaskan/? ya hehe. Dan TaeYu udah ketemu yah TaeWin juga hehe. Aku masukin ChulTeuk ya, yg ga suka, no bash right? Karena aku udh bilang bakalan masukin banyak otp ku disini. Dan well, kalo kalian nanya kenapa ChulTeuk? karena aku suka, dan well aku suka seme berwajah cantik, kaya ChulTeuk, BaekMin/BaekSoo, LuMin, maupun TaeYu-kenapa TaeYu masuk? Aku pernah baca tulisan seseorang katanya dia Taeyong itu cantik-(disitu aku merasa antara pengen nangis dan ketawa)- jadi maklumin aja okay.

So, thanks buat yg udh review yah /kiss&hug/ maaf, ga bisa bales satu persatu /bow

Dan juga thanks buat yg udh fav&foll /kiss&hug

Last, review again? *wink


	5. Chapter 5

**I Want U (Back)**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : Semua cast punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD. And this fic is original from me.

Cast :

TaeYu

JaeYu

Slight!HunMin

Slight!ChulTeuk

Slight!YunJae

Kid!Winwin

Kid!Mark

And Other cast

Rated : M (Buat jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

Lenght : Multichap

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Mature Scene, Mpreg.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong yang menyesal sudah melepas Nakamoto Yuta namun saat ia akan memintanya kembali ternyata Yuta sudah melupakannya dan ia merupakan tunangan sekaligus 'calon istri' adik sepupunya sendiri, Jung Jaehyun. Apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyong selanjutnya?" Seme!Jaehyun Uke!Yuta Seme!Taeyong. JaeYu. TaeYu. NC 17. Mature Content. Mpreg. DLDR.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

"APA? HYUNG KAU BERCANDA 'KAN? Aku akan Kesana secepatnya hyung . Tunggu aku." Yuta menutup sambungan telfonnya. Yuta berlari keluar dari apartemennya sambil terus bergumam-berdoa-supaya Winwin tak kenapa-kenapa.

Yuta langsung memberhentikan taksi yang melihat dihadapannya sesaat setelah ia keluar dari gedung apartemennya dan memberitahu sang supir taksi untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah anaknya. Yuta sangat khawatir sekarang karena saat ia mendapat telfon tadi-dari Minseok-ia langsung diberitahu bahwa Winwin dibawa-diculik-oleh orang-orang berpakaian hitam dan juga wajah yang ditutupi masker atau topeng-entah apa pun itu-saat Winwin juga Mark akan menghampiri Minseok yang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Minseok biasa disitu saat menjemput Mark dan Winwin ngomong-ngomong.

Yuta langsung keluar dari taksi begitu taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti disekolah TK anaknya setelah ia membayarnya terlebih dahulu tentu saja. Yuta berlari menghampiri Minseok dan juga Mark yang kini dalam gendongan Minseok sembari menampilkan wajah khawatirnya.

"Hyung, dimana Winwin hyung? Bagaimana bisa Winwin diculik? Siapa yang menculiknya hyung? Oh Tuhan, Winwinie." Yuta menangis dihadapan Minseok yang kini coba untuk menenangkannya. Minseok menepuk pelan bahu Yuta mencoba untuk menyemangatinya.

"Tenang Yuta. Aku yakin Winwin akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak hyung. Bagaimana jika Winwin disakiti oleh para penculik itu? Tidak hyung. Aku tak mau Winwinku kenapa-kenapa."

"Yuta. Kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Aku sudah meminta bantuan pada polisi, jadi kita tunggu saja kabar dari mereka."

"Ta-tapi hyu-"

Belum sempat Yuta membalas perkataan Minseok, ponsel dalam saku celananya berbunyi. Yuta pun mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telfon yang entah dari siapa itu.

 **"Halo~ Yuta."**

"Tae-"

 **"Ya ini aku, Taeyong. Hmm, apa kau merindukan anakmu oh maksudku anak kita?"**

"Kau?!"

 **"Kau kaget karena aku menculik Winwin? Aku kira kau pintar Yuta-chan. Hmm begini saja, kau ingin bertemu dengan anak kita kan?"**

"Cepat katakan kau bawa anak ku kemana Taeyong-ssi."

 **"Kau lucu sekali Yuta. Kau tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa pada anak kita. Begini, 10 menit dari sekarang, akan ada mobil yang akan menjemputmu dan juga membawamu ketempat ku. Dan ingat, jangan kau katakan pada siapa pun jika kau tak mau aku melakukan hal yang sama padamu."**

Pip

"Tae- Yakk! Taeyong bodoh." Yuta memaki pada ponselnya seolah-olah ponselnya itu adalah Taeyong.

"Taeyong? Jadi, Taeyong yang menculik Winwin? Oh astaga, ku rasa ia sudah gila sampai menculik anaknya sendiri." Minseok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan serta mendengarkan percakapan Yuta dan Taeyong pun berujar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, aku mohon jangan ceritakan ini pada siapa pun. Aku harus pergi sekarang hyung. Aku harus menemui Winwin." Yuta menatap memohon pada Minseok yang ditanggapi gelengan pelan oleh lelaki itu.

"Tidak Yuta. Aku akan memberitahukan ini pada Jaehyun juga appa."

"Tidak hyung. Jika hyung ingin melihatku dan Winwin lagi, maka jangan lakukan itu."

"Astaga. Apa Taeyong mengancammu Yuta? Apa yang ia katakan padamu barusan?"

"Tidak hyung. Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku mohon sekali lagi, jangan beritahukan ini pada siapapun juga tolong batalkan laporanmu pada polisi hyung. Aku pergi." Setelahnya, Yuta berlari meninggalkan Minseok menuju sebuah mobil berwarna hitam diseberang jalan yang tengah menunggunya.

Minseok menghela nafas pelan kemudian ia berjalan menuju mobilnya-dengan masih menggendong Mark-.

"Tapi paling tidak, aku harus memberitahu Sehun." Ucapnya pelan sembari menurunkan Mark di jok mobilnya dan Minseok yang mulai mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemennya.

* * *

Yuta mengikuti langkah seorang lelaki-yang mengaku bernama Jackson-dengan langkah tergesa-gesa juga dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Lelaki yang berjalan didepannya itu saat di perjalanan tadi mengaku bahwa dia adalah asisten pribadi juga orang kepercayaan Taeyong semenjak Taeyong tinggal di Amerika sana. Menurut Yuta, Jackson sebenarnya orang yang baik dan juga ramah tapi tetap saja Yuta bingung kenapa Jackson mau-maunya bekerja dengan Taeyong. Dan ada satu lagi yang membuat Yuta bingung, yaitu kata-kata Jackson sesaat sebelum mereka keluar dari mobil.

"Taeyong tidak pernah berubah seperti apa yang kau fikirkan selama ini. Tapi, keadaanlah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini." Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam pikiran Yuta yang membuat Yuta terus berjalan sambil melamun sampai tak menyadari jika ia sudah sampai pada tempat tujuannya.

"Yuta-ssi." Jackson menepuk pelan bahu Yuta yang reflek membuat Yuta melihat kearahnya dengan ekspresi wajah bingung.

Jackson mengulum senyumnya sembari melirik kearah pintu disebelah kirinya memberi kode bahwa mereka telah sampai di apartemen milik Taeyong.

"Kita sudah sampai. Masuklah, aku akan pergi dulu." Jackson tersenyum saat melihat Yuta mengangguk mengerti akan maksudnya. Kemudian, ia berjalan meninggalkan Yuta yang berdiri didepan pintu bernomor 1721 itu.

Yuta mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu itu. Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok lelaki tampan yang tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Masuklah, Winwin sedang bermain dikamarku." Lelaki itu-Taeyong-membuka lebih lebar pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Yuta masuk. Yuta melangkahkan kakinya ragu untuk memasuki apartemen mantan kekasihnya itu. Taeyong menutup pintu apartemennya dan mengikuti Yuta dibelakangnya yang sedang melihat-lihat isi apartemennya, mungkin Yuta bingung dimana kamar Taeyong.

"Kamar ku berada diujung sana. Kau masuk saja, aku akan buatkan minum dulu." Taeyong menunjuk sebuah ruangan berpintu berwarna coklat yang berada diujung apartemen itu. Setelah melihat Yuta mengangguk, baru Taeyong pergi untuk membuat minuman.

Yuta melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk Taeyong sebagai kamarnya. Dengan perlahan, Yuta membuka pintu kamar itu dan melihat kedalamnya. Dapat Yuta lihat sebuah ruangan besar dengan kasur berukuran king berada ditengah, lemari pakaian, sebuah sofa, juga televisi dengan barang elektronik lain juga ada disana. Dan yang Yuta cari juga ada disana, duduk didekat ranjang dengan mainan yang berantakan disekitarnya. Yuta dengan cepat menghampiri anaknya.

"Winwinie." Yuta memanggil anaknya dengan suara lembut sembari menahan airmatanya.

Winwin menoleh dan kemudian berlari memeluk Yuta yang di tentu saja langsung dibalas olehnya.

"Eomma~"

"Winwinie tak apa kan? Ahjussi tak melakukan hal yang buruk padamu kan?" Yuta melepas pelukannya dan memeriksa badan Winwin yang berada didepannya. Winwin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut mendapat perlakuan begitu dari sang ibu.

"Tidak eomma. Ahjussi baik padaku. Lihat, dia memberikan semua mainan ini pada Winwin." Winwin mengambil salah satu mainan yang berada didekatnya pada Yuta. Yuta hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian ia mengacak gemas rambut sang anak.

"Winwinie sudah makan?" Yuta duduk disebelah Winwin yang kini kembali fokus pada mainannya. Winwin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu saja aku sudah memberikannya makanan Yuta. Kau kira aku setega itu pada anakku sendiri." Taeyong masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa nampan yang diatasnya berisi tiga gelas minuman dan beberapa kaleng cemilan.

Yuta reflek menoleh ke arah Taeyong yang berjalan kearahnya. Yuta terdiam melihat Taeyong, lelaki itu kini sedang menaruh minuman dan juga cemilan yang dibawanya pada sebuah meja kecil yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Setelah selesai, Taeyong duduk disamping Yuta yang membuat lelaki manis itu menggeser duduknya namun ditahan oleh tangan Taeyong yang kini melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Tetap duduk seperti ini. Aku ingin menikmati waktu bersamamu juga anak kita." Bisik Taeyong pada Yuta dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada Winwin.

Yuta mengangguk pelan sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh, ia merasa gugup sekarang. Yuta juga bisa merasakan jika jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, ini mungkin efek rasa takut pikir Yuta. Namun, saat Yuta memberanikan diri untuk melirik wajah Taeyong yang berada tak jauh dari wajahnya, entah kenapa wajahnya terasa memanas dan tanpa sadar Yuta mengulum senyumnya.

Taeyong menoleh dan menatap Yuta yang dengan segera Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Winwin. Taeyong menyeringai tipis saat melihat rona kemerahan terlihat dari pipi putih lelaki disampingnya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Yuta." Taeyong menggenggam sebelah tangan Yuta yang membuat lelaki itu menegang kaget.

"Taeyong-ssi..." Yuta mencoba menarik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Taeyong namun tak bisa, kekuatan lelaki itu memang tak bisa ia kalahkan sejak dulu.

"Eomma~" Suara anak kecil satu-satunya yang berada disitu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

Winwin berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan duduk ditengah-tengah mereka berdua. Membuat Taeyong dengan terpaksa melepas tangan Yuta juga pelukannya dipinggang Yuta dan tanpa sadar, Yuta menghela nafas lega saat itu.

"Eomma~" Winwin memanggil sang ibu dan berpindah duduk menjadi dipangkuan sang ibu.

"Ya, ada apa hmm? Kau mengantuk?" Yuta mengelus sayang kepala Winwin dan Winwin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Yuta.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah."

"Tapi, Winwin ingin tidur bersama appa." Winwin mendongak menatap polos Yuta.

Yuta melirik ke arah Taeyong yang kini menatap penuh arti kearahnya juga Winwin.

"Kalau begitu, bersama ahjussi saja. Bagaimana?" Taeyong berucap seraya mengelus kepala Winwin. Membuat anak itu menoleh kearahnya sambil menatapnya polos.

"Tidak Taeyong-ssi." Yuta menolak dengan tegas sambil menatap tajam Taeyong. Namun, Winwin malah bangun dari pangkuannya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Taeyong, membuat Taeyong tersenyum sembari memandang meremehkan pada Yuta.

"Kau lihat. Ikatan batin memang tak bisa dipisahkan Yuta." Taeyong berujar pelan namun bisa didengar Yuta. Yuta hanya bisa menahan emosinya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Ayo ahjussi kita tidur. Eomma juga." Winwin berucap polos yang membuat Taeyong menyeringai tipis dan juga Yuta yang terdiam ditempatnya sembari menatap terkejut pada Winwin.

* * *

Ruangan dengan lampu redup itu terlihat sangat berantakan dengan pakaian yang tersebar dimana-mana. Diatas ranjang sana, terlihat dua orang lelaki tengah tertidur. Oh tidak, salah satu lelaki yang berwajah tampan itu sudah terbangun dengan tangan yang memijit kepalanya. Lelaki itu-Jaehyun-menatap ruangan yang sedang ia tiduri itu dengan kaget sembari mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang entah milik siapa itu. Kemudian Jaehyun melirik kearah sampingnya dan dia menemukan seseorang dengan wajah manis nan polos tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Dan didetik berikutnya, ia menatap horor pada dirinya sendiri juga pemuda disampingnya karena ia dan pemuda itu sama-sama tak memakai pakaian alias telanjang dan hanya memakai selimut saja.

"Oh Tuhan. Apa lagi sekarang?" Jaehyun mengerang dalam hati seraya menarik rambut hitamnya yang memang sudah berantakan.

* * *

Heechul menatap tajam pada Yunho yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Kini mereka tengah berada diruang keluarga milik keluarga Jung. Heechul dan Leeteuk, sengaja datang ke rumah adik ipar mereka setelah mendapat telfon dari Minseok tentang apa yang sudah dilakukan Taeyong juga ingin membicarakan hubungan Jaehyun dan Yuta ke depannya.

"Kau tau kan Yunho, jika Jaehyun sangat mencintai Yuta. Kau tidak bisa memisahkan mereka."

"Aku tau hyung. Aku hanya ingin Jaehyun mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Yuta."

"Kau tidak bisa egois Yunho. Jaehyun bahagia bersama Yuta."

"Aku bisa hyung. Karena Jaehyun anak ku."

"Tidak Yunho. Jika kau peduli pada Jaehyun maka biarkan mereka berdua bahagia."

"Kau yakin hyung, jika mereka bersama bisa bahagia?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi aku tak yakin hyung."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau sendiri juga tau hyung. Yuta sampai sekarang masih mencintai Taeyong, terlebih Winwin adalah anak mereka berdua."

"Itu hanya menurutmu saja Yunho."

"Tidak hyung, itu adalah kenyataannya."

"Kau hanya ingin membantu Taeyong untuk memisahkan Yuta dari Jaehyun makanya kau begini. Lagian kenapa kau sangat peduli pada Taeyong, bukannya kau juga ingin Jaehyun bahagia, kenapa kau malah membantu Taeyong?"

"Oh sepertinya kau lupa hyung. Taeyong kan juga anak ku."

"APA?!"

* * *

Terlihat sepasang ibu dan anak tengan berjalan bersama dengan sang ibu yang menyeret koper ditangannya.

"Mommy~" Sang anak merengut lucu sambil menarik-narik jaket yang dikenakan ibunya.

"Ya David? Kenapa hmm? Kau lelah?" Sang ibu berhenti berjalan dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak.

Anak yang dipanggil David tadi pun mengangguk. Sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum sembari mengacak gemas rambut sang anak.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Jemputan kita akan datang sebentar lagi." David kembali mengangguk dengan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Koeun-ah." Suara dibelakangnya membuat Koeun-ibu David-menoleh dan langsung berdiri menyambut orang yang menjemputnya.

"Eomma." Koeun tersenyum pada wanita dihadapannya dan memeluknya sebentar.

"Aigoo~ sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Dan dimana cucu eomma?"

"Disini." David berjalan mendekati ibu juga neneknya dan memeluk kaki sang nenek. Membuat sang nenek-Jessica-tertawa.

"Dimana daddy?" Pertanyaan David membuat tawa Jessica terhenti digantikan oleh senyum manis wanita itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hancur ini hancur *slap

Maaf ya udh lama, terus ini hancur lagi maaf banget *bow

Ada yg ngerti sama chap ini? Sebenernya chap ini cuma mau khusus buat Aigoo family, tapi malah jadi begini *slap

Buat yg nunggu adegan yg iya-iya mungkin chap depan ya hehe, maaf ku lgi ga ada mood buat bikin itu *slap

Big thanks to Khasabat04, Yuta Noona, 2113 , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Kim 991 , liaoktaviani. joaseo, Min Milly, guest, kiyo, pepibabykyu, lunch27, and Blueberry Jung for review *kiss&hug

Juga buat yg udah fav/foll ataupun semua yang udah baca, thank you so much *kiss&hug

Last, review?

See you next chap *wink


	6. Chapter 6

**I Want U (Back)**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : Semua cast punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD. And this fic is original from me.

Cast :

TaeYu

JaeYu

Slight!HunMin

Slight!ChulTeuk

Slight!YunJae

Kid!Winwin

Kid!Mark

And Other cast

Rated : M (Buat jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

Lenght : Multichap

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Mature Scene, Mpreg.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong yang menyesal sudah melepas Nakamoto Yuta namun saat ia akan memintanya kembali ternyata Yuta sudah melupakannya dan ia merupakan tunangan sekaligus 'calon istri' adik sepupunya sendiri, Jung Jaehyun. Apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyong selanjutnya?" Seme!Jaehyun Uke!Yuta Seme!Taeyong. JaeYu. TaeYu. NC 17. Mature Content. Mpreg. DLDR.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah sofa diruang keluarga entah milik siapa. Orang yang tadi tidur disampingnya kini sedang mandi setelah tadi berteriak tak jelas saat pertama bangun dan mengumpat beberapa kali ke Jaehyun sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi.

Pintu kamar-yang kemarin malam Jaehyun tiduri-terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda manis yang kini berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun dengan wajah cemberut. Pemuda itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disingle sofa yang memang berjarak jauh dari Jaehyun-sepertinya pemuda itu memang ingin menjaga jarak dari Jaehyun-membuat Jaehyun melirik kearahnya dan memainkan jarinya gugup. Ia tak tau harus memulai perbincangan bagaimana.

"Aku Doyoung." Pemuda itu membuka suaranya, membuat Jaehyun sontak menatap kearahnya. Membuat pemuda bernama Doyoung itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaehyun.

"Aku Jae-"

"Aku tau. Jaehyun kan?"

"Kau tau?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tak ingat?"

Jaehyun berfikir sebentar, sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Yang aku ingat, hanya aku datang ke bar dan minum, itu saja."

"Kau mabuk semalam."

"Benarkah? Pantas saja. Ingatan ku buruk saat habis minum. Jadi, aku tak bisa ingat apa pun."

"Hmm, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau taulah, ya hmm bagaimana aku tidur disini dan ya, begitulah." Jaehyun mengusap tengkuknya gugup, entah kenapa, ia merasa malu membicarakan hal seperti itu pada Doyoung. Bukankah itu wajar? Kan mereka baru mengenal.

Sementara Doyoung, kini wajahnya sudah memerah sampai telinga. Ia merasa malu juga sebenarnya, tapi ia juga ragu mau menceritakannya pada Jaehyun.

"Kau benar ingin tau?"

"Tentu."

"Kau tidak akan menyesalkan?"

"Hmm..."

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik."

Doyoung menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum bercerita.

* * *

 **Flashback on**

.

.

Jaehyun memasuki sebuah bar mewah yang memang menjadi langganannya saat dirinya merasa bosan. Meskipun tak sering namun ia bisa memastikan bahwa sekali atau dua kali dalam sebulan, ia pasti menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi bar itu.

Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja bartender dan meminta satu botol vodka yang diiyakan oleh sang bartender.

Jaehyun sengaja datang kesini hari ini karena untuk sekedar melupakan masalahnya barang sejenak. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi sekarang, satu sisi Jaehyun sangat ingin menikah dengan Yuta tapi disisi lain ada orang-orang yang menentangnya yaitu Taeyong juga ayahnya sendiri, Yunho.

Jaehyun mengambil gelas vodkanya dan menegaknya, kemudian ia menuangkan lagi vodka yang dipesannya pada gelas miliknya.

Jaehyun menoleh kebelakang saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang datang dan sengaja-ataupun tidak-menyenggol bahunya.

"Ma-maaf maaf, aku tak sengaja." pemuda yang menyenggol bahunya kini menunduk dalam sembari memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Bukan masalah. Duduklah." Jaehyun tersenyum tipis meskipun kini matanya mulai menyayu.

Pemuda tadi mendongak dan mengangguk dengan cepat sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi samping Jaehyun.

"Mau minum?"

"Ahh tidak."

"Baiklah."

Jaehyun kembali sibuk dengan minumannya dan mengabaikan pemuda disampingnya. Sementara pemuda itu terus menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Aku Jaehyun."

"Ehh ya? Eungg aku Doyoung."

"Doyoung? Nama yang bagus."

"Terima kasih."

"Hmm Doyoung-ssi."

"Ya?"

"Kau punya kekasih?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"I-iya."

"Sayang sekali."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Begini, aku ingin bertanya. Jika kau diharuskan memilih, kau akan memilih kekasihmu atau mantan kekasihmu?"

"Ahh, itu tergantung Jaehyun-ssi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Semua orang berbeda Jaehyun-ssi, tapi menurutku jika kau benar-benar mencintai kekasihmu yang sekarang maka kau pasti memilih kekasihmu. Dan lagi menurutku mantan kekasih adalah seseorang yang memang tak berjodoh dengan kita, jadi untuk apa kita kembali padanya."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika mantanmu adalah jodohmu yang sebenarnya dan waktulah yang mempermainkan perasaan kita?"

"Ehh kalau itu, aku juga tak tau."

Jaehyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Doyoung, terlebih pemuda manis itu kini tengah mengernyit sambil menatap tajam kearah Jaehyun.

"Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak juga."

"Ya sudah. Lagian, untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu pada orang yang baru kau kenal huh?"

"Terkadang orang yang baru dikenal lebih mengerti kita dibanding orang yang sudah sangat mengenal kita."

"Kau sedang patah hati ya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa kau begini?"

"Seperti yang ku tanyakan tadi, aku punya kekasih dan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Tapi, tiba-tiba mantan kekasihnya datang dan berencana menghancurkan semuanya."

"Wahh, benarkah?"

"Makanya aku bingung."

"Bingung kenapa Jaehyun-ssi? Bukankah kalian saling mencintai?"

"Aku tak yakin."

"Kenapa tak yakin?"

"Dulu, sebelum dia pergi, dia menitipkan kekasihnya padaku agar aku menjaganya. Dan aku menerimanya karena dia adalah kakak sepupuku yang paling dekat denganku. Saat kakakku pergi, aku mulai menemani hari-hari kekasihnya dan tanpa ku duga, perasaan itu datang. Aku tau, ini salah. Tapi, aku tak tau harus bagaimana menghentikan perasaan yang salah ini. Dan lagi kakak ku itu meninggalkan kekasihnya tanpa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada sang kekasih, jadi aku berfikir kenapa tidak aku coba saja merebut posisi kakakku dari hati kekasihnya dan ternyata aku berhasil. Dan aku tak yakin jika kekasihku itu benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Ohh tunggu-tunggu aku jadi bingung. Sebentar jadi maksudmu adalah kekasihmu yang sekarang ini adalah kekasih kakakmu yang dulu begitu? Dan kau merebutnya?"

"Tidak bisa dikatakan merebut juga sebenarnya. Lagi pula, suruh siapa kakakku itu meninggalkan kekasihnya begitu lama."

"Tapi itu tidak benar Jaehyun-ssi."

"Aku tak peduli. Dan sekarang karena kau sudah mendengarkan semua ceritaku, temani aku minum."

"Tidak, aku tak mau minum."

"Aku yang traktir. Ayolah."

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Jaehyun tersenyum dan menyodorkan segelas vodka pada Doyoung yang diterima setengah hati oleh Doyoung.

Dan pada gelas ke 8 Jaehyun sudah ambruk dimeja bartender. Doyoung yang melihat hal itu pun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, untung saja ia tak minum sebanyak Jaehyun jadi ia masih bisa sadar sampai sekarang. Doyoung mengambil ponselnya dari kantung celananya dan menempelkan ponselnya itu pada telinganya.

"Dia sudah pingsan hyung."

"..."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Doyoung memutuskan sambungan telfon miliknya dan kembali fokus pada Jaehyun yang berada dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus melakukan hal ini." Doyoung bergumam sembari menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Tak lama, orang-orang suruhan kakaknya datang. Doyoung mengode lewat ekor matanya yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh orang-orang berbadan besar itu.

.

.

Doyoung menatap datar kearah Gong Myung-kakaknya-yang kini sedang berdiri dikamarnya sambil menatap Jaehyun yang kini berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Sesuai rencana kita, kau tidur disampingnya dan jangan lupa telanjang. Aku akan membuka pakaian Jaehyun juga nanti."

"Hyung! Kau gila ya?"

"Tidak. Aku masih waras."

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku kehilangan harga diri ya hyung?"

"Oh ayolah Doyoung, kita sudah sepakat akan hal ini. Jadi, jangan dibahas lagi, okay?"

"Tapi-"

"Cepat lakukan apa yang ku katakan jika kau tak mau menyesal nantinya Doyoungie."

Doyoung membuang nafasnya keras seraya mulai membuka pakaiannya satu-persatu, setelahnya ia berbaring disamping Jaehyun yang kini juga dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Bagus. Aku akan memotret kalian dan setelahnya langsung dikirim. Pose yang bagus adikku sayang." Doyoung merenggut kesal seraya menutup matanya namun dengan badan yang kini menempel pada tubuh Jaehyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback off**

* * *

"Setelah aku membawamu ke tempatku kau langsung menyerangku, aku ingin melakukan perlawanan tapi karena ya aku tak mau mengakuinya sih, kau terlalu kuat jadi aku tak bisa melawanmu. Dan akhirnya boom, kau keluar dengan menyebut nama kekasihmu 'Ahh Yuta hyung' selanjutnya kau ketiduran." Doyoung mengakhiri ceritanya dengan segala kekurangan dan juga tambahan yang ia masukan ke dalam ceritanya itu. Jangan lupa, pipinya kini memerah hingga ke telinga entah karena apa.

"Jadi, kita benar-benar melakukan 'itu'?"

"Tentu saja."

"Eungg.."

"Kau tak percaya?"

"Aku sulit percaya sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu terserahmu saja. Yang pasti, aku punya buktinya."

* * *

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Yuta ingin mengucek matanya sebenarnya, tapi entah mengapa, tangannya susah untuk digerakkan. Tangannya seperti terikat, juga kakinya sangat sulit untuk digerakkan, seperti diikat juga. Yuta panik seketika dan ia langsung membuka matanya. Yuta mengedarkan pandangannya, ini masih dikamar Taeyong, kamar yang ia tiduri bersama Winwin-juga Taeyong-tadi. Lalu, Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya ke kedua tangannya yang kini sudah terikat juga kedua kakinya yang memiliki nasib sama, masing-masing terikat diujung ranjang milik Taeyong itu.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Taeyong yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan seringai terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Yuta-chan." Taeyong mendekati Yuta dan duduk disebelah Yuta. Taeyong kemudian mengelus pipi Yuta yang membuat Yuta menolehkan pipinya kesamping menolak sentuhan Taeyong.

"Kau ingin bermain-main rupanya Yuta-chan."

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!"

"Tidak. Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan melepaskanmu Yuta."

"Lepaskan aku! Dimana Winwin? Aku harus menemuinya."

"Kau tenang saja Yuta. Dia aman, lagi pula dia sangat senang sekarang. Karena aku bilang, bahwa dia akan segera punya adik."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja maksudku adalah, kita akan membuatkan adik untuk Winwin. Kau tak kasian dia kesepian jika dirumah hmm?"

"Tidak. Jangan sentuh aku Taeyong."

"Kenapa? Bukankah dulu kau sangat menyukai sentuhanku?"

"Itu dulu Taeyong, dulu! Sebelum kau meninggalkan ku seperti seorang pengecut!"

Taeyong menggeram marah, ia kemudian mencengkram rahang Yuta membuat lelaki cantik itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lepasss."

Taeyong menyeringai sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Yuta. Taeyong berfikir sepertinya akan sangat nikmat jika sex pertama mereka setelah sekian tahun tak bertemu dibumbui dengan perlawanan Yuta.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu dari tali-tali ini. Tapi, cobalah lari dari kamar ini sebisamu." Taeyong berbisik di telinga Yuta sambil mengulum cuping telinga Yuta. Membuat Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan karena rasa geli.

Setelah Taeyong memutuskan tali yang mengikat kedua kakinya, Yuta pun langsung turun dari ranjang itu dan berlari menuju pintu. Yuta lalu mencoba membuka pintu itu namun nihil, pintu terkunci dan sialnya, Taeyong yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya tengah memegang kuncinya dan menyeringai kearahnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku sekarang Nakamoto."

Detik berikutnya, tubuh Yuta sudah terhimpit antara pintu dan juga tubuh Taeyong. Wajah mereka teramat dekat, membuat Yuta memejamkan matanya tak berani menatap mata tajam Taeyong. Sebelah tangan Taeyong, ia gunakan untuk mengelus wajah pemuda Jepang yang masih sangat ia cintai itu.

"Dengar Yuta, sampai kapanpun perasaanku padamu tak akan pernah berubah."

Selanjutnya, dapat Yuta rasakan bibir tipis pemuda dihadapannya itu kini memagut bibirnya, melumatnya pelan dan menghisap bibir atas bawahnya bergantian. Yuta mengepalkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuhnya. Tidak, ini tak boleh terjadi, bagaimana pun caranya, Yuta harus keluar dari sini, harus. Tekad Yuta dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, kini Yuta dapat mendorong tubuh Taeyong dan juga-BUKK-satu tendangan berhasil Yuta daratkan pada selangkangan Taeyong yang membuat lelaki tampan itu meringis dan menatap tajam Yuta.

Yuta berusaha mengambil kunci pintu kamar Taeyong yang tak sengaja Taeyong jatuhkan ke lantai.

BUGH

BUGH

Namun belum sempat Yuta mencapai kunci itu, tubuhnya sudah didorong kelantai juga bonus hantaman keras dipipinya.

"Tadinya aku ingin bermain lembut denganmu, tapi sepertinya kau lebih suka dengan permainan yang kasar hmm Yuta?" Taeyong menyeringai seraya merobek kaos yang Yuta gunakan.

"Ja-jangan Taeyong." Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menggerakkan tangannya mencoba menghalau tangan Taeyong. Namun, Taeyong menahan tangannya dan mengambil tali yang masih berserakan dibawah ranjang dan mengikat tangannya lagi.

"Kali ini tak akan aku biarkan kau lolos lagi." Taeyong menyeringai dan kini tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Yuta.

Yuta menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kakinya menendang-nendang segala arah berharap mengenai Taeyong dan membuat lelaki itu berhenti.

"Diam Yuta! Atau aku akan menyuruh orang untuk membawa Winwin kesini dan membiarkan anak itu melihat bagaimana aku memperkosamu."

"Ja-jangan, aku mohon." pupus sudah harapan Yuta untuk lari dari Taeyong. Dan kini airmata mulai menuruni pipi putihnya. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang, bersalah pada Jaehyun, Winwin juga pada orang-orang yang selama ini selalu disampingnya.

Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yuta dan mencium bibir kemerahan milik Yuta. Taeyong kembali melumat dan sesekali menghisap juga menggigiti bibir Yuta. Yuta yang masih ingin melawan pun menggigit keras bibir Taeyong membuat bibir itu berdarah. Bukannya marah, Taeyong malah menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka dan kini tangannya kembali berulah dengan tangan kirinya yang sibuk mengerjai nipple Yuta yang mulai menegang. Yuta sangat ingin menendang perut atau bahkan selangkangan Taeyong, namun sayang kakinya tertahan karena kini Taeyong sudah memposisikan dirinya untuk menindih Yuta membuat pergerakan Yuta menjadi sangat terbatas.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Yuta, bibir Taeyong turun menuju leher jenjang Yuta untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana. Karena bagi Taeyong, Yuta adalah miliknya dari dulu hingga selamanya. Taeyong egois, itu memang benar. Karena hal yang paling Taeyong inginkan didunia ini hanyalah Yuta dan juga Winwin, hanya itu.

"Akhh~"

Yuta memekik kencang saat Taeyong meremas penis miliknya yang sudah menegang dibalik jeans. Taeyong lagi-lagi menyeringai mendengar pekikan Yuta.

"Setelah ini, mendesahlah terus Yuta-chan."

Taeyong kemudian membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menatap dalam kearah Yuta. Tak lupa, ia juga membuka jeans serta dalaman Yuta. Lalu, ia mengocok pelan penis Yuta yang membuat Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan desahannya.

"Aku bilang mendesah Yuta-chan." Taeyong menatap tajam Yuta dan meningkatkan kocokan penis Yuta menjadi lebih cepat. Membuat Yuta mengerang pelan juga menutup matanya.

"Ahh~ aku mohon Tae, jangan ahhh~"

Taeyong tak mendengarkan perkataan Yuta, ia masih saja sibuk dengan penis Yuta yang berada ditangannya. Taeyong mendekatkan bibirnya pada nipple Yuta yang sudah menegang dan menjilat nipple itu. Membuat Yuta membuka matanya dan menatap tepat mata Taeyong yang terus saja menatapnya. Dapat Yuta lihat mata itu menatapnya penuh cinta juga nafsu, dan Yuta tak bisa untuk tak menyalahkan jantungnya yang terus berdebar tak karuan saat menatap mata itu.

"It's show time." Taeyong berbisik dengan suara rendah yang membuat Yuta bergidik takut.

"Akhhh sakit~" Yuta memekik saat lubangnya tiba-tiba dimasuki oleh penis Taeyong yang ereksi.

Taeyong mengecup lama bibir Yuta dan tangannya mulai bermain dengan nipple Yuta. Yuta memejamkan matanya erat, sungguh ia sangat ingin memukul Taeyong sekarang, tapi apa daya, kedua tangannya terikat dan berada diatas kepalanya. Kakinya juga tak bisa ia gerakan, terlebih lelaki diatasnya itu sudah memasukinya dengan penis besar miliknya itu.

Taeyong terus saja mengerjai tubuh lelaki yang berada dibawahnya itu. Taeyong mengulum nipple kiri Yuta dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya membuat Yuta melenguh pelan.

Taeyong membuka ikatan tali pada tangan Yuta dan mengalungkan tangan Yuta pada lehernya sendiri. Kemudian, ia melingkarkan kaki Yuta pada pinggangnya sendiri, membuat gerakannya semakin mudah untuk menyetubuhi tubuh dibawahnya itu.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Yuta memukul atau bahkan mencekik Taeyong saja sekalian tapi tubuh dan otaknya tak bisa diajak kerjasama sekarang. Tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan-sentuhan Taeyong yang memang sangat ia rindukan itu namun tetap saja otaknya menolak untuk mengakuinya.

Taeyong terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur menikmati tubuh Yuta dengan sesekali menggeram saat lubang sempit Yuta seperti mencengkram kemaluannya itu. Sementara Yuta kini ia sibuk merutuk dalam hati saat desahan serta erangannya keluar dengan lancarnya dan seenak mulutnya saja.

"Ahh~ Taeyong a-aku-"

"Bersama Yuta."

"AHHH~ TAEYONG."

"AHHH~ YUTA."

Taeyong mengeluarkan benihnya didalam lubang Yuta dan ada beberapa tetes yang keluar karena cairannya teramat banyak. Sementara Yuta kini ia mengatur nafasnya setelah pelepasannya yang mengotori perutnya juga Taeyong serta lantai.

Taeyong tersenyum samar menatap Yuta dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Yuta.

"Kau bilang kau tak mencintaiku lagi. Tapi, tadi kau mendesahkan namaku begitu kencang Yuta."

Yuta menelan ludahnya gugup dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Taeyong.

"I-itu.."

"Hatimu tak akan pernah bisa berbohong Yuta."

Setelahnya, Taeyong bangkit dan mengambil pakaiannya lalu memakainya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Winwin bersama Jackson, aku akan menyuruhnya kesini saat aku keluar nanti. Dan kau segeralah mandi, kau tak maukan anakmu melihatmu seperti ini?"

Taeyong menyeringai tipis dan ia mengecup kening Yuta sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Jadi, hanya begini? Setelah beberapa hari lalu Taeyong mengatakan cinta padanya, menculik Winwin dan memaksanya untuk bercinta, dan hasilnya tetap sama? Lagi-lagi ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sama? Yang katanya selalu mencintainya dan perasaannya tak akan pernah berubah, dan kini meninggalkannya dalam keadaan telanjang. Yuta tak bisa untuk tak merutuki dirinya yang lagi-lagi lemah karena tak bisa berbuat apa pun, airmata juga mulai mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Yuta hancur sekarang, harga dirinya sudah diinjak-injak oleh Taeyong. Yuta tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi sekarang.

* * *

Anak kecil itu terlihat tertawa senang saat bermain bersama dengan kakek dan neneknya.

"David-ah, kau mau kemana?" Tanya sang kakek yang melihat sang cucu keluar dari rumahnya.

Namun, tak lama seseorang masuk kedalam rumah itu dengan menggendong David.

"Daddy kemana saja? David kangen." David memeluk leher lelaki yang menggendongnya itu.

"Sorry David. Daddy sibuk." lelaki itu mengacak sayang rambut hitam milik anaknya itu.

"Taeyong, itu kau nak?"

"Ya appa. Ini aku."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

Halo~ bagaimana dengan chap ini, memuaskan kah?

Dan chap ini spesial buat **Yuta Noona** yg minta adegan naena, tpi maaf ya kalo ini sangat jauh dari ekspetasi hehe, maaf. Tapi chap ini juga jadi titik balik(?) buat hubungan JaeYu kedepannya. Inget ya, JaeYu bukan TaeYu.

Dan maaf juga, karena lagi" ku menistakan bang kelinci disetiap ff ku hehe maaf. Dan awalnya sebenernya pengen bikin naena jaedo juga, tapi ga jadi hehe.

And well, Big Thanks to **Mayumi Fujika, Kim991 , liaoktaviani. joaseo, BlueBerry Jung, 2113 , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Yuta Noona, guest, kiyo, Unnayus, MinJ7, pepibabykyu, Min Milly.  
**

Juga yg udh fav/foll ff ini serta silent reader maupun yg cuma buka thanks ya.

Review again? ***** wink


	7. Chapter 7

**I Want U (Back)**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : Semua cast punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD. And this fic is original from me.

Cast :

TaeYu

JaeYu

Slight!HunMin

Slight!ChulTeuk

Slight!YunJae

Kid!Winwin

Kid!Mark

And Other cast

Rated : M (Buat jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

Lenght : Multichap

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Mature Scene, Mpreg.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong yang menyesal sudah melepas Nakamoto Yuta namun saat ia akan memintanya kembali ternyata Yuta sudah melupakannya dan ia merupakan tunangan sekaligus 'calon istri' adik sepupunya sendiri, Jung Jaehyun. Apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyong selanjutnya?" Seme!Jaehyun Uke!Yuta Seme!Taeyong. JaeYu. TaeYu. NC 17. Mature Content. Mpreg. DLDR.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Jaehyun berjalan memasuki gedung apartemennya dengan sesekali menghela nafasnya berat. Begitu sampai, ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan-

BUGH

-satu pukulan telak mengenai rahang Jaehyun begitu keras. Jaehyun terhuyung ke belakang sampai menyender ke pintu.

Jaehyun mendongak dan mendapati Sehun yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Baru pulang? Bagus sekali Jung. Dari mana saja kau brengsek?!" Sehun menarik kerah baju Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun sedikit meringis karena tatapan Sehun yang kini mendingin.

"Ma-maaf hyung." cicit Jaehyun.

BUGH

BUGH

BRAKK

"YAKK OH SEHUN! SUDAH CUKUP!" Minseok berlari kearah Jaehyun yang kini sudah tersungkur dilantai akibat pukulan Sehun.

"Tidak hyung! Aku belum puas menghajarnya!" Sehun menatap tajam Jaehyun yang meringis sakit.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sehun. Ada anak-anak disini, tak baik jika mereka melihat perkelahian. Jaehyun-ah, kau tak apa?" Minseok melirik sekilas Sehun sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaehyun.

"Sshh, ya hyung, aku tak apa." Jaehyun meringis dan memegang wajahnya yang mendapat bogeman mentah dari Sehun.

"Sekarang ayo bangun, hyung bantu kau duduk disofa." Minseok meraih tangan Jaehyun dan membantunya berdiri.

Setelah membantu Jaehyun untuk duduk disofa, Minseok pergi untuk mengambil peralatan P3K, sebelumnya, ia melirik Sehun untuk memperingati suaminya itu. Sehun menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengangguk mengerti. Sehun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya sofa single dan menatap Jaehyun yang masih meringis sambil memegangi wajahnya yang penuh lebam itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau memukul ku tiba-tiba begini?" pertanyaan Jaehyun sontak membuat Sehun semakin ingin memukul adik sepupu iparnya itu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak tau apa-apa Jaehyun-ah?" suara dari Minseok menghentikan khayalan Sehun untuk membunuh Jaehyun.

"Ya hyung, aku tak tau. Memangnya kenapa?" Minseok mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaehyun sebelum membuka kotak P3K yang dia bawa.

"Akan aku ceritakan setelah mengobatimu." Jaehyun mengangguk sembari melirik Sehun yang masih menatapnya dingin.

Setelah mengobati wajah Jaehyun, Minseok merapikan kotak P3K dan menaruhnya dimeja.

"Jadi, ada apa hyung?" Jaehyun menatap Minseok yang kini menghela nafasnya sebelum tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Kemarin, Winwin diculik dan-"

"A-Apa? Yang benar saja hyung? Lalu bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"Tenang Jaehyun-ah, Winwin baik-baik saja sekarang. Ta-tapi.."

"Tapi apa hyung?"

"Yuta diperkosa oleh Taeyong."

"Sehun!"

"Kenapa hyung? Itu benar kan? Gara-gara anak tak tau diri ini, Yuta jadi begini."

"Hyung,"

"Yuta dan Winwin ada dikamar sekarang. Temui mereka Jaehyun-ah, setelah itu baru kita bicara lagi."

Jaehyun mengangguk sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yuta.

"Kau seharusnya tak berkata begitu Sehun."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana hyung? Aku terlanjur kecewa padanya. Apa lagi dengan foto-foto itu. Itu membuatku semakin muak hyung."

"Belum tentu itu asli Sehunie."

"Itu asli hyung. Orangku sudah memeriksanya."

"Oh Tuhan, bagaimana sekarang?"

"Aku hanya berharap Jaehyun bisa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada kita semua."

"Kita tunggu saja nanti Sehunie."

* * *

Jaehyun membuka pintu kamar Yuta dan menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam. Dapat Jaehyun lihat, Winwin dan Mark sedang bermain bersama, sementara Yuta, Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kasur dan ia melihat seseorang disana tengah duduk memperhatikan Winwin juga Mark dengan tatapan kosong.

Jaehyun dengan memberanikan dirinya melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu kamar itu. Jaehyun melangkah mendekati Yuta, namun lelaki cantik yang menjadi tujuannya tak melirik sedikitpun kearahnya. Bahkan tau ada orang yang datang, Jaehyun pun ragu jika Yuta tau.

"Appa~" suara Winwin membuat langkah Jaehyun terhenti dan juga membuat Yuta menoleh untuk melihat Jaehyun. Dapat Jaehyun lihat, mata bulat itu melebar, seperti terkejut melihatnya datang.

"Jae-Jaehyun..." Jaehyun tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati Yuta.

"Yuta hyung." Jaehyun memeluk Yuta setelah ia berdiri dihadapannya. Yuta sendiri, ia tak membalas pelukan Jaehyun, seperti ada sudut dalam dirinya yang menolak untuk disentuh seseorang. Jadi, Yuta sedikit mendorong bahu Jaehyun guna melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf Jaehyun-ah."

Jaehyun menatap tak mengerti pada Yuta. Yuta menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Hyung~"

Jaehyun menarik dagu Yuta untuk mempertemukan kedua mata mereka. Namun, Yuta malah memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya, dan Jaehyun dapat melihat jika airmata mulai mengalir dari mata bulat itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku Jaehyunie. A-aku,"

Cup

Satu kecupan Jaehyun berikan pada bibir Yuta.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf hyung. Aku tak bisa menjagamu dan Winwin dengan baik."

Yuta membuka matanya, ia melihat jika Jaehyun kini tengah menatapnya dalam, juga mata pemuda dihadapannya itu kini berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku hyung."

Yuta memeluk pemuda dihadapannya dengan begitu erat.

"Aku rasa, kita sudahi sampai sini saja Jaehyun-ah."

"Hyung! Jangan berkata begitu."

"Aku bukan orang yang baik untukmu Jae, aku sudah kotor. Ah sial! Dari awal aku memang sudah kotor kan Jae? Hiks."

"Tidak Hyung! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi."

"Tapi Jae-"

"Hyung, pernikahan kita sudah tinggal menghitung hari. Aku tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang akan menentangnya. Aku mencintaimu dan kita juga memiliki Winwin, itu sudah cukup bukan?"

"Jae, tapi Taeyong-"

"Biarkan Taeyong hyung melakukan apa pun yang dia mau. Yang aku perlukan hanya, hyung percaya pada ku, karena aku percaya padamu hyung. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Yuta mengangguk dalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jaehyun. Winwin dan Mark yang melihat hal itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengikuti keduanya untuk berpelukan. Meskipun mereka tak tau, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Aku rasa, bagaimana pun caranya, kita harus sembunyikan foto-foto ini dari Yuta, Sehunie."

"Kau benar hyung. Mereka sudah seperti ini. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Yuta melihat foto ini."

Dan keduanya pun pergi dari depan kamar Yuta.

* * *

Taeyong sedang bermain bersama David di taman kediaman keluarga Lee. Mereka berdua, terlihat senang saat bermain bola bersama. Terlebih, keduanya memang sangat jarang bertemu.

"Oppa, minumlah dulu eoh." Koeun sedikit berteriak memanggil Taeyong. Taeyong pun membalas dengan 'Okay' sebelum berlari menghampiri Koeun, meninggalkan David yang masih sibuk dengan bola.

Taeyong duduk dibangku taman yang tersedia dan mengambil jus yang dibawa oleh Koeun.

"Bagaimana kabar Jungwoo?" Taeyong membuka percakapan setelah meminum jusnya hingga tinggal setengah.

"Jungwoo oppa seperti biasa, selalu sibuk oppa."

"Kau maklumi saja, dia kan bekerja untukmu juga David."

"Tapi tetap saja, waktunya terlalu banyak untuk bekerja. Sampai-sampai David saja memanggilmu dengan daddy, dibanding Jungwoo oppa yang notabenenya adalah daddynya."

"Kau tau sendiri kan, David memang sangat dekat denganku semenjak dia lahir. Bahkan saat aku menyuruhnya memanggilku samchon atau uncle dia tak mau dan malah memanggilku daddy."

"Dan karena hal itu pula kau dan Jungwoo oppa sering bertengkar."

"Kau dan suamimu itu kan sama saja."

"Ish oppa. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yuta oppa?"

"Ckk. Aku bingung Koeun-ah."

"Bingung kenapa lagi oppa?"

"Kemarin aku meninggalkannya sesaat setelah aku melakukan 'itu' padanya."

"Mwo? Kau gila ya oppa? Tega sekali kau berbuat begitu?"

"Habisnya aku bingung Koeun-ah."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau bertanya, kenapa kau datang kesini oppa?"

"Tentu saja untuk merebut Yuta dari Jaehyun."

"Apa kau masih mencintai Yuta oppa?"

"Tentu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin Koeun-ah."

"Tapi yang aku lihat, kau hanya mencintai tubuhnya saja."

"Apa yang kau katakan huh?"

"Aku benar kan? Kau waktu itu pergi setelah menikmati tubuh Yuta oppa bahkan meninggalkan benihmu dirahimnya. Sekarang, kau datang untuk merebutnya dari Jaehyun oppa, tapi kau menikmati tubuhnya lagi juga meninggalkannya lagi. Jadi Taeyong oppa, apa kau memikirkan perasaan Yuta oppa?"

"..."

"Meskipun benar jika Yuta oppa masih mencintaimu, aku yakin jika perasaan itu pasti kini berubah menjadi benci karena sikapmu yang seperti ini oppa. Pikirkanlah baik-baik oppa, aku tak mau ada yang terluka atau menyesal nantinya."

Koeun menepuk bahu Taeyong pelan sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri David. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang kini terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

* * *

Yunho menatap dua orang pemuda dihadapannya dengan pandangan dinginnya. Kemudian, ia meraih satu buah amplom coklat yang dua pemuda tadi berikan padanya. Yunho kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa foto yang ada dalam amplop itu dan melihat-lihatnya, membuat wajah salah satu pemuda dihadapannya memerah.

"Apa kalian sudah mengirimnya ke alamat yang ku kasih waktu itu?" Yunho bertanya dengan sesekali melirik ke arah dua pemuda itu-Gong Myung dan Doyoung-.

"Y-ya Tuan Jung. Kami sudah mengirimnya kemarin." Gong Myung menjawab dengan nada kalemnya. Sementara Doyoung kini ia menunduk, wajahnya sudah memerah sampai telinga entah karena apa.

"Baguslah. Aku akan menunggu kabar dari mereka."

"Dan kalian, tetap lanjutkan rencana ini sampai selesai. Jika semua itu sukses, aku akan memberikan bonus pada kalian."

"Baik Tuan Jung. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu." Yunho mengangguk sembari memasukkan lagi foto-foto itu ke dalam amplop.

Sementara itu pasangan kakak-adik itu sudah pergi dari ruangannya.

Yunho menatap sebuah bingkai yang didalamnya terdapat foto ia dan Jaejoong juga seorang bayi dalam gendongan Jaejoong.

"Hanya ini yang bisa appa lakukan untukmu Taeyong-ah. Appa harap, kau akan bahagia kedepannya." gumamnya sembari terus menatap bingkai yang ada dimejanya itu.

* * *

Doyoung berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya sembari mendahului Gong Myung.

"Tuan Jung memang sudah gila." umpatnya seraya memasuki mobil sang kakak.

"Kau tak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada orang yang sudah berjasa besar pada hidup kita Doyoungie."

"Aku bisa. Kan aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Aigoo, kau ini."

"Jadi, rencana apa yang dimaksud Tuan Jung hyung, aku tak tau."

"Aku akan menceritakannya saat kita sudah sampai rumah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja."

"Aku sedang lapar. Jadi tak mau berkata panjang lebar."

"Sialan kau hyung."

"Jangan mengumpat pada hyungmu bodoh!"

"Kau juga jangan mengatai adikmu dong hyung."

"Memangnya aku peduli."

"Hyung~"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

Bagaimana chap ini? Pendek? Udah pasti XD

Sebenernya koeun dan david itu cuma pemanis kok ya haha XP

Big Thanks to **2113 , guest, Kim 991 , Yuta Noona, Min Milly, liaoktaviani. joaseo, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, pepibabykyu, Nadifarhhs, BlueBerry Jung, kiyo, T. a.**

See you next chap? *wink


	8. Chapter 8

**I** **Want** **U** ( **Back** )

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **7**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama. Dan cerita murni 100% milik Saya.

Cast :

Nakamoto Yuta

Lee Taeyong

Jung Jaehyun

Kid!Winwin

And Other

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

Length : Multichap

Rated : M

Warning : AU, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s), Cerita Pasaran.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong yang menyesal sudah melepas Nakamoto Yuta, namun saat ia memintanya kembali ternyata Yuta sudah melupakannya dan ia merupakan tunangan sekaligus 'calon istri' adik sepupunya sendiri, Jung Jaehyun. Apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyong selanjutnya?" Seme!Jaehyun. Uke!Yuta. Seme!Taeyong. JaeYu. TaeYu. Mpreg. DLDR.

.

.

.

 **Happy** **Reading**

.

.

.

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen Yuta dengan perasaan tak menentu. Sungguh, ia sudah memikirkan baik-baik perkataan Koeun padanya beberapa hari lalu. Jadi, disinilah ia sekarang, tepat di depan pintu apartemen Yuta. Dengan menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan, Taeyong dengan berani memencet bel yang berada disamping pintu. Setelah mendengar teriakan 'Sebentar' dari dalam sana, entah mengapa Taeyong malah merasa gugup. Kata-kata Koeun memang selalu membuatnya 'sadar', entah apa yang dilakukan adiknya itu sampai bisa membuatnya sadar meskipun hanya lewat kata-kata saja.

"Siap-"

BRAKK

Belum sempat pintu terbuka secara lebar, pintu itu kembali tertutup dengan keras. Membuat Taeyong yang berada didepan pintu tersentak kaget dan langsung menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

"YAKK YUTA! BUKALAH, AKU INGIN BICARA!" Taeyong berteriak tak peduli jika teriakannya akan mengganggu para tetangga Yuta.

"Pergilah." Yuta berteriak lirih sambil memandang pintu didepannya dengan sendu. Ini salahnya, jika saja tadi dia memeriksa intercom dulu, mungkin saja Yuta tak akan melihat Taeyong -meskipun hanya beberapa detik-.

"Yuta, Aku mohon sebentar saja." Taeyong memohon dari balik pintu dengan masih menggedor-gedor pintunya -meski tak sekuat tadi-.

"Pergilah Taeyong. Aku tak mau mendengar apa pun darimu. Sudah cukup, jangan ganggu aku ataupun Winwin lagi." Yuta terduduk dilantai dan bersandar pada pintu. Airmatanya turun, sungguh rasanya sangat menyesakkan sekarang.

"Taeyong hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Samar-samar, Yuta dapat mendengar suara Jaehyun diluar sana. Membuat Yuta reflek berdiri sembari menghapus airmatanya.

Taeyong menoleh dan sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu. Matanya menatap datar Jaehyun yang dibalas tatapan dingin dari yang lebih muda.

"Aku bertanya, kau sedang apa disini hyung?" Jaehyun kembali bertanya setelah sebelumnya pertanyaannya diabaikan begitu saja oleh Taeyong.

"Aku ingin bertemu Yuta." Taeyong menjawab dengan nada datar, yang ditanggapi kernyitan dahi oleh Jaehyun.

"Untuk apa? Untuk menyakiti Yuta hyung lagi? Kau jangan bercanda Taeyong hyung." Jaehyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap tajam pada Taeyong.

"Aku kesini untuk minta maaf, Jaehyun."

"Minta maaf? Setelah yang kau lakukan padanya selama ini kau kira Yuta hyung akan memaafkanmu begitu saja?"

"Ini semua terjadi juga gara-gara kau, Jung Jaehyun."

Deg

Tubuh Yuta menegang mendengar ucapan Taeyong, inginnya ia keluar untuk menemui mereka berdua, tapi hatinya belum siap untuk melihat Taeyong -lagi-.

"Jika kau tak menaruh hati pada Yuta, semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjaga Yuta sampai aku kembali. Dan kau malah merebut Yuta dariku. Kau yang harusnya disalahkan atas semua ini Jaehyun. Kau pasti tak mengatakan alasan kenapa aku meninggalkannya begitu saja kan? Mengakulah Jung Jaehyun." Taeyong menatap marah pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menampilkan senyum tipisnya dengan kedua tangan yang sudah mengepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Itu benar hyung. Maaf, tapi saat aku akan mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Yuta hyung, hatiku sudah terpikat pada dirinya. Lagi pula, kau terlalu lama meninggalkannya dan tak kunjung kembali membuatku lupa untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya, Taeyong hyung."

"Kurang ajar kau Jung."

"Sadarlah hyung, kau juga sebenarnya Jung."

"Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah sudi mengakui bahwa aku adalah keturunan dari mereka."

"Tapi sampai kapan pun juga, kau tetaplah anak kandung dari Yunho appa dan Jaejoong eomma."

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Yunho appa padahal selalu membantumu hyung. Dan ini balasan darimu padanya?"

"Dengar Jaehyun, lalu apa yang dia lakukan ketika menyerahkanku pada Jessica eomma. Tidak pernah kah dia memikirkan perasaanku?"

"Kau tau sendiri alasannya hyung."

"Dan aku tak akan pernah memaafkan mereka."

"Kau egois hyung. Aku juga tak akan menyerahkan Yuta hyung sampai kapan pun. Aku terlalu mencintai Yuta hyung, dan aku sangat bersyukur dia tak jadi bersamamu. Akan jadi apa jika dia hidup dengan orang yang egois sepertimu?"

BUGH

Satu hantaman telak, Taeyong layangkan pada pipi kiri Jaehyun yang membuat Jaehyun sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya karena gerakan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba.

"Hentikan Lee Taeyong." Suara dibelakang Taeyong membuat gerakan tangan Taeyong yang berniat untuk memukul Jaehyun seketika berhenti. Taeyong menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Yuta yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu dan menatap datar kearahnya.

"Pergi dari sini Taeyong, bukankah aku sudah bilang dari tadi?" Yuta kini melirik Jaehyun yang tersenyum padanya dibelakang Taeyong.

"Aku ingin minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya Yuta. Aku mohon." Taeyong berjalan mendekati Yuta dan reflek, Yuta melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Membuat Taeyong membatalkan niatnya untuk mendekati Yuta.

Jaehyun berjalan mendekati Yuta dan segera menggenggam tangan Yuta.

"Pergilah hyung. Yuta hyung tak ingin bertemu apa lagi bicara denganmu." Jaehyun menatap datar Taeyong dan segera menarik Yuta untuk masuk ke apartemen sebelum menutup pintunya lagi. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang hanya bisa menatap sendu pintu dihadapannya itu.

Yuta melepaskan tangan Jaehyun yang sedang memegang tangannya.

"Jelaskan apa maksud ucapan Taeyong tadi Jaehyun-ah." Yuta menatap sendu kearah Jaehyun. Dapat Jaehyun lihat mata Yuta memerah, sepertinya Yuta menahan airmatanya tadi. Dengan menghela nafas pelan, Jaehyun kembali menarik tangan Yuta.

"Duduklah hyung. Dan aku akan jelaskan semuanya." Yuta hanya menurut sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya disofa. Jaehyun duduk disebelah Yuta dengan masih menggenggam sebelah tangan Yuta.

"Jadi begini hyung."

* * *

 **Flashback** **on**

.

.

.

BRAKK

Suara pintu yang tertutup dengan kencang membuat Jaehyun yang tengah fokus mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya pun merasa terganggu. Dengan malas, Jaehyun keluar dari kamarnya dan dapat ia lihat Taeyong sedang duduk disofa dengan wajah yang terlihat frustasi.

'Pasti ada masalah dengan Yuta hyung.' Batin Jaehyun sebelum berjalan mendekati Taeyong.

"Ada apa hyung?" Jaehyun menepuk bahu Taeyong sebelum mendaratkan bokongnya disofa.

Taeyong menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Ceritalah hyung. Siapa tau aku bisa membantu." Jaehyun memaksa agar Taeyong bercerita padanya. Lagi-lagi Taeyong menghela nafas pelan sebelum menatap Jaehyun.

"Yuta hamil." Katanya datar yang membuat Jaehyun terdiam dengan mata yang melotot sempurna.

"H-hyung, kau tak salahkan?"

"Tidak Jaehyun. Maka dari itu, aku jadi begini."

"Hyung, kau pasti tanggung jawab kan?"

"Aku tak tau Jaehyun-ah."

"Apa? Jadi kau mau lari dari tanggung jawabmu begitu?"

"Bukan Jaehyun-ah. Tapi, kau tau kan, eomma memintaku untuk ke Amerika lusa. Dan aku tak tau harus berapa lama disana."

"Tapi tetap saja hyung, kau harus tanggung jawab. Kalau perlu, bawa saja Yuta hyung sekalian."

"Ini tidak gampang Jaehyun. Eommaku tak pernah menyetujui hubungan ku dan Yuta."

"Mungkin kalau eommamu tau Yuta hyung sedang hamil, eommamu akan berubah pikiran hyung."

Taeyong terdiam sebentar memikirkan perkataan Jaehyun yang menurutnya masuk akal. Namun, dalam hati, Taeyong masih

merasa takut.

"Aku malah takut jika eommaku mengetahui hal ini, eomma akan bertindak yang tidak-tidak."

"Jadi, bagaimana hyung?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yuta sementara Jaehyun-ah."

"APA!? Kau gila hyung?"

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain Jaehyun-ah. Maka dari itu, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Setelah aku pergi, temuilah Yuta. Jaga Yuta dan bayinya untukku. Aku akan mengabarimu sesekali untuk menanyakan kabar Yuta. Kau mau berjanji kan Jae? Bantulah hyungmu ini. Ku mohon."

"Baiklah, karena kau hyungku yang terbaik, aku akan membantumu hyung."

"Terima kasih Jaehyun-ah."

"Bukan masalah hyung."

.

.

Setelah mengantar Taeyong ke bandara, Jaehyun memutar arah mobilnya menuju apartemen milik Yuta. Mulai sekarang, ia akan menjaga Yuta untuk Taeyong hyungnya yang entah kapan akan kembali.

Jaehyun memencet bel yang ada disamping pintu dengan perasaan kalut. Entahlah, hatinya jadi gugup sendiri sekarang, padahal biasanya tak pernah seperti ini.

"Jaehyun, kau kesini?" Suara Yuta membuat Jaehyun sadar dari lamunannya. Matanya memandang ke depan, dan ia menemukan Yuta yang tersenyum kearahnya, tapi dapat dilihat jika senyum itu dipaksakan karena gurat wajah sedih, begitu nyata diwajah cantik itu. Dan detik itu juga, niat Jaehyun berubah, ia memang akan menjaga Yuta, tapi bukan untuk Taeyong, melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri dan dalam hati, Jaehyun berjanji untuk segera mengembalikan senyum manis Yuta nantinya.

.

.

.

 **Flashback** **off**

* * *

"Maaf hyung, aku tak pernah menceritakan hal ini sebelumnya." Jaehyun menunduk dan melirik Yuta takut-takut. Yuta sendiri, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya. Sungguh, kepalanya terasa berat sekarang, kenapa kenyataan ini baru terungkap sekarang? Kenapa Jaehyun membohonginya? Kenapa Jaehyun tak pernah menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Juga kenapa dirinya tak coba untuk bertanya pada Jaehyun dulu? Kenapa dia membiarkan hatinya terbuka untuk Jaehyun saat Taeyong masih mencintainya dulu? Dan masih banyak kata kenapa yang bersarang diotak Yuta. Membuat kepala Yuta semakin berat dan tak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

"YUTA HYUNG!"

* * *

Taeyong menatap datar dokumen-dokumen yang ada dihadapannya. Tak lama, Jackson masuk dengan membawa satu map berwarna biru yang bisa Taeyong pastikan sebagai pekerjaan barunya.

"Jackson, siapkan tiket ke New York untuk penerbangan besok sore." Jackson menatap tak mengerti pada atasannya itu.

"Maaf, Tuan Lee."

"Jackson hyung."

Jika sudah begini, Jackson mengerti, pasti ada yang tak beres dengan atasannya itu.

Jackson duduk dikursi depan Taeyong dan menatap penuh perhatian pada Taeyong.

"Ada apa Taeyong-ah?" Jackson dan Taeyong memang sudah sangat dekat, jadi Taeyong meminta pada Jackson jika mereka sedang berdua dan tak terlibat urusan apapun cukup panggil nama saja, toh usia mereka tak berbeda jauh.

"Aku mau kembali ke New York saja hyung."

"Kenapa, kau menyerah?"

"Aku tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi hyung."

"Berfikirlah dengan kepala dingin, Taeyong."

"Tapi hyung,"

"Kau melupakan Tuan Jung, Taeyong."

"Ahh sial! Kenapa tak terfikirkan olehku? Hyung, apa kau tau apa saja yang dilakukan oleh si Jung itu?"

"Ini." Jackson memberikan map yang dibawanya tadi pada Taeyong. Taeyong membuka map itu dengan perlahan dan membacanya hati-hati.

"Itu adalah kumpulan laporan tentang apa-apa saja yang sudah Tuan Jung lakukan selama ini."

"Ckk si Tua Jung bodoh itu memang keterlaluan."

* * *

Doyoung melangkahkan kakinya dengan sesekali menghentak. Mukanya cemberut seraya mulutnya sesekali mengumpat pelan. Ia mengumpati kakaknya -Gong Myung- yang sudah dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya ini itu.

"Besok siang, kau ke apartemen si Jaehyun itu dan mulai jalankan rencana kita. Hyung tak terima penolakan adik ku sayang." Itu adalah kata-kata yang Doyoung ingat semalam dari sekian banyaknya kata-kata yang Gong Myung ucapkan padanya.

Tanpa sadar, dirinya kini sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen yang menjadi tujuannya.

Ting Tong

Tak menunggu lama, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok anak lelaki mungil yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ahjussi cari siapa?" Winwin dengan sopannya membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Apa appamu ada?" Doyoung bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Appa sedang bekerja, eomma ada, tapi sedang tidur."

"Memangnya eommamu kenapa?"

"Eomma sakit."

"Boleh ahjussi masuk?"

"Silahkan ahjussi."

Doyoung memasuki apartemen Yuta dengan hati yang berdebar. Demi kakaknya juga orangtuanya, ia harus melakukan ini.

'Maafkan aku, Jaehyun, Yuta hyung dan Winwin.' batin Doyoung sedih.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks to**

 **2113, pepibabykyu, kiyo, guest, BlueBerry Jung, Kim991, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Yuta Noona, Min Milly, Unnayus, T. a, liaoktaviani. joaseo.**

See you next chap *wink


	9. Chapter 9

**I** **Want** **U** ( **Back** )

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **8**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama. Dan cerita murni 100% milik Saya.

Cast : Nakamoto Yuta

Lee Taeyong

Jung Jaehyun

Kid!Winwin

And Other

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

Length : Multichap

Rated : M

Warning : AU, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s), Cerita Pasaran.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong yang menyesal sudah melepas Nakamoto Yuta, namun saat ia memintanya kembali ternyata Yuta sudah melupakannya dan ia merupakan tunangan sekaligus 'calon istri' adik sepupunya sendiri, Jung Jaehyun. Apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyong selanjutnya?" Seme!Jaehyun. Uke!Yuta. Seme!Taeyong. JaeYu. TaeYu. Mpreg. DLDR.

.

.

.

 **Happy** **Reading**

.

.

.

Doyoung berhenti berjalan ketika anak kecil dihadapannya itu berhenti berjalan juga. Winwin kini membalikkan badannya dan menatap Doyoung dengan mata bulatnya.

"Ahjussi benar-benar teman appa kan?" Winwin bertanya dengan nada polosnya. Doyoung tersenyum sebelum berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Winwin.

"Iya, ahjussi teman lama appamu." Doyoung mengusap lembut rambut Winwin. Winwin mengangguk mengerti sebelum membuka pintu kamar sang ibu. Namun, belum sempat pintu terbuka, suara seseorang dari belakang mereka, menghentikan niat Winwin.

"Kau siapa?" Pertanyaan itu jelas tertuju untuk Doyoung yang kini sudah berdiri dengan tegak.

Doyoung melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Dibelakang lelaki itu juga ada lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan lelaki paruh baya itu dengan seorang anak kecil disampingnya.

"Eungg, aku Doyoung. Annyeong ahjussi." Doyoung membungkukkan badannya sopan menyapa orang-orang didepannya itu.

Heechul dan Jungsoo -dua orang lelaki paruh baya itu- hanya balas mengangguk.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau salah satu dari teman Jaehyun atau Yuta?" Heechul kembali bertanya yang membuat Doyoung sedikit gelagapan.

"Hmm ya ahjussi. Saya teman lama Jaehyun." Doyoung sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Heechul.

"Winwinie, ayo ikut halmeoni, kita pergi beli ice cream bersama Minhyung." Jungsoo menarik pelan tangan Winwin untuk pergi bersamanya juga Mark -yang memang sedari tadi ada disampingnya- meninggalkan Doyoung dan Heechul.

"Duduklah dulu. Sepertinya kita harus bicara." Heechul berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju sofa dekat mereka. Doyoung mengikutinya, dalam hati, ia berdoa semoga ia diberi kelancaran untuk 'berbohong'.

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa panjang, Heechul kembali menatap Doyoung yang sudah duduk disofa single dekat dengannya.

"Kalian teman lama? Tapi sepertinya aku tak pernah mendengar Jaehyun bicara apa-apa tentangmu ya." Heechul kembali membuka suaranya disertai tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada Doyoung. Membuat Doyoung menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Eungg itu, mungkin saja Jaehyun sudah lupa ahjussi. Aku dan dia bersahabat sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama, jadi aku rasa itu hal wajar jika ia melupakanku."

Heechul mengangguk mengerti namun tak bisa berhenti untuk menatap tajam lelaki manis dihadapannya itu, entahlah, hatinya merasa ada yang tak beres dengan lelaki manis satu ini.

"Samchon." Suara Yuta terdengar dari arah belakang Heechul. Membuat Heechul sontak menoleh dan terkejut melihat Yuta ada dibelakangnya.

"Aigoo Yuta! Kenapa kau disini? Ayo kembali ke kamar." Heechul berdiri dan segera mendekati Yuta.

"Tidak samchon, aku mau ambil minum." Yuta menggeleng pelan sembari melirik Doyoung yang masih duduk.

"Dia siapa samchon?" Yuta bertanya pada Heechul. Heechul melirik Doyoung dan merangkul bahu Yuta.

"Dia Doyoung, teman lama Jaehyun. Kau duduklah disini dulu, biar samchon yang ambilkan minum." Heechul menuntun Yuta dan mendudukkan Yuta disofa.

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkan samchon." Yuta tersenyum tipis yang dibalas senyuman lebar dari Heechul.

"Bukan masalah Yuta-chan." Heechul terkekeh pelan sebelum meninggalkan Yuta bersama dengan Doyoung.

Yuta menatap Doyoung yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku Yuta." Yuta membuka suaranya setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Doyoung mendongak, menatap mata bulat Yuta yang entah mengapa membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin tinggi saja.

"A-aku Doyoung." Doyoung sedikit tergagap saat mengucapkan namanya. Doyoung sedang berfikir, haruskah ia memberikan foto-foto itu langsung pada Yuta sekarang atau nanti saja. Karena dapat Doyoung lihat, wajah Yuta teramat pucat sekarang, membuat hati Doyoung sedikit sakit melihatnya -dan Doyoung tak tau alasannya apa-.

"Emm begini, Yuta-ssi, aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu untuk Jaehyun, bisakah aku memberikannya padamu?" Tapi Doyoung sudah bertekad, demi orangtua juga kakaknya, ia akan melakukan rencana ini.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa?" Yuta kembali menatap Doyoung setelah beberapa saat lalu pandangannya ia fokuskan untuk melihat-lihat apartemennya yang menurutnya sudah berantakan.

"Ini." Doyoung memberikan sebuah map coklat -yang kemarin ia berikan pada Yunho- kepada Yuta. Yuta menerima map coklat itu dan sedikit menimangnya.

"Baiklah, hanya itu saja Yuta-ssi. Jadi, aku pergi dulu ya." Doyoung merapikan penampilannya sebelum berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali Doyoung-ssi. Bahkan kau belum minum apa-apa." Yuta menatap tak mengerti melihat Doyoung yang terlihat begitu terburu-buru.

"Hmm, aku ada urusan lain, makanya aku harus segera pergi. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Yuta-ssi. Semoga cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih Doyoung-ssi. Baiklah, aku antar ke depan." Yuta ikut berdiri sebelum suara Heechul menginterupsinya.

"Tak perlu Yuta-chan, kau kembali saja ke kamarmu. Biarkan samchon yang mengantar Doyoung ke depan." Heechul menyerahkan gelas yang berisi air minum itu pada Yuta. Yuta mengangguk mengerti sebelum menerimanya.

"Baiklah samchon." Yuta kembali ke kamarnya dengan segelas air ditangan kanannya dan sebuah map coklat ditangan kirinya.

Heechul kembali menatap tajam Doyoung yang membuat Doyoung reflek menunduk.

"Silahkan, Doyoung-ssi." Heechul kembali bersuara seraya berjalan menuju pintu depan, membuat Doyoung reflek mendongak dan mengikuti langkah Heechul.

Heechul membuka pintu depan dan mempersilahkan Doyoung untuk keluar. Sebelum Doyoung benar-benar pergi, Heechul sempat berbicara beberapa patah kata yang sialnya, membuat Doyoung membeku ditempat.

"Hati-hati dijalan Doyoung-ssi. Aku tau siapa kau dan apa maksudmu datang kesini. Jadi, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yuta, bersiap-siaplah kau dan keluargamu itu."

.

.

.

Taeyong menatap tak minat pada seorang Jung Yunho yang duduk dihadapannya sekarang. Taeyong sempat tak ingin bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya itu kalau tak mengingat ada banyak hal yang ingin Taeyong bicarakan dengan ayahnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi tujuanmu akan tercapai Taeyong. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi." Yunho tersenyum sembari menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong berdecih pelan sebelum membalas tatapan sang ayah dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aku rasa kau bisa hentikan rencana murahanmu ini sekarang, ahjussi."

"Apa maksudmu Taeyong?"

"Apa dengan rencana menjebak anakmu sendiri untuk tidur dengan orang lain lalu kau memfotonya itu tak bisa dikatakan murahan? Cihh, yang benar saja."

"Lalu, apa dengan menculik anakmu sendiri lalu menyetubuhi mantan kekasihmu dan kemudian meninggalkannya lagi, bisa dikatakan tak murahan juga?"

"Kau!"

"Aku tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan, begitu pun sebaliknya Taeyong. Karena sama apa yang pernah kau katakan pada Yuta, kau dan anakmu ada ikatan batin yang menyatukan, begitu pula dengan kita."

"Kita? Kau kemana saja selama ini Tuan Jung yang terhormat? Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku selama ini?"

"Maafkan aku Taeyong. Appa mengaku bersalah."

"Jangan mengatakan kau adalah appa ku! Appa ku adalah Lee Donghae. Bukan kau!"

"Bagaimana pun kami adalah orangtua kandungmu Taeyong!"

Suara dari arah pintu membuat Taeyong dan Yunho reflek menoleh. Mereka melihat Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan menuju mereka dengan raut wajah sedih yang begitu kentara.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Taeyong dan memeluknya begitu erat. Taeyong terdiam, ia merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan beberapa tahun belakang ini. Setelah mengetahui semua tentang keluarganya juga adanya masalah ia dan Yuta, membuat hubungannya juga Jaejoong semakin jauh. Padahal dulu, ia sangat sering dipeluk oleh Jaejoong begini, dan ia mengakui, bahwa pelukan Jaejoong adalah pelukan terhangat yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Maaf." Taeyong sedikit mendorong bahu Jaejoong untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat Jaejoong menatap kecewa kearahnya.

"Aku rasa, sudah cukup pertemuan kita. Aku harus pergi." Dengan suara yang datar, Taeyong berucap. Namun, belum selangkah ia pergi, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Tidakkah kau merindukan kami Taeyong?" Jaejoong menatap penuh harap pada anak kandungnya itu. Membuat Taeyong sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja, asalkan jangan pada mata ibunya itu.

"Aku rasa, itu yang harus ku pertanyakan sejak dulu. Tidakkah kalian merindukanku sebagai anak kalian? Bukan sebagai keponakan kalian?"

"Taeyong, kau tau benar bahwa-"

"Ya aku tau dan aku mengerti. Aku tak pernah keberatan jika kalian memberikanku pada Jessica eomma untuk ia rawat karena waktu itu ia sangat terpukul dengan kematian anaknya. Tapi, yang aku sayangkan adalah, sikap kalian yang bahkan menatap ku pun seperti tak mau."

"Taeyong itu semua karena appa tak mau jika sisi egois appa muncul dan merebutmu kembali."

"Cihh, itu hanya alasan kalian. Kalian fikir aku lupa bagaimana cara kalian merawat Jaehyun? Kalian harusnya sadar bahwa saat aku melihatnya, aku merasa cemburu. Terlebih saat Jessica eomma sedang mengandung Koeun, hatiku sakit saat Jessica eomma tak mau bermain denganku dan kalian yang begitu sangat memanjakan Jaehyun. Untung saja masih ada Keluarga Kim yang mau merawatku."

Taeyong menutup matanya seraya mengatur nafasnya pelan. Sungguh, mengingat masa lalunya ia merasa sakit hati. Taeyong merasa semenjak ia dilahirkan, ia seperti tak diharapkan. Sudah di 'buang' oleh orangtua kandungmu sendiri ditambah ditelantarkan oleh orangtua asuhmu.

Taeyong kini merasa tak jauh beda dengan orangtuanya sendiri mengingat perlakuannya pada Winwin, ia sudah menelantarkan Winwin juga Yuta, beruntung Yuta masih mau merawat Winwin saat Taeyong meninggalkannya. Jika tidak, Taeyong tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi, dan lagi ini semua juga kan berkat Jaehyun. Jika Jaehyun tak ada disamping Yuta waktu itu, mungkin saja apa yang difikirkannya bakal terjadi. Dan sekarang, apa kah ia benar-benar harus merelakan Yuta untuk Jaehyun? Karena sungguh, sudut hatinya belum rela jika Yuta bersama Jaehyun.

Taeyong membuka matanya dan menatap bergantian kedua orangtuanya itu.

"Aku minta sebagai seorang anak, hentikan semua rencanamu appa. Jaehyun juga anakmu, meskipun ia bukan anak kandungmu, tapi ia adalah anak yang kalian rawat semenjak bayi. Tidak kah kalian juga sayang padanya? Kalian juga harus memikirkan kebahagiannya eomma, appa. Aku pergi dulu."

Taeyong melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang masih menahan tangannya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Taeyong menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup pipi sang ibu. Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan sontak menatap Taeyong yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu dengan senyum tampannya. Membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang melihat itu, reflek membalas senyumnya.

"Dia sudah dewasa Yunho-ya."

"Kau benar."

.

.

.

Yuta terbangun dari tidurnya ketika matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam. Ia mengucek matanya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih segelas air diatas nakas, tapi, tangannya malah menyenggol map coklat yang diberikan Doyoung tadi dan membuat map itu terjatuh. Setelah meminum beberapa teguk air, Yuta pun menaruh kembali gelasnya. Kemudian Yuta sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil map yang terjatuh tadi.

Plukk

Karena -mungkin- map itu terbuka, beberapa 'kertas' dari map coklat itu terjatuh membuat Yuta sedikit menggerutu sambil mengambil 'kertas-kertas' itu. Niatnya, Yuta ingin segera memasukkan 'kertas-kertas' tadi pada tempatnya, namun matanya melihat ada yang tak beres dengan 'kertas-kertas' yang ada dipangkuannya sekarang.

Yuta pun membalik salah satu 'kertas' yang ia pegang, dan matanya membelalak terkejut saat dilihatnya ini bukanlah kertas biasa. Melainkan foto Jaehyun bersama orang yang bernama Doyoung tadi. Bukan masalah sebenarnya jika itu foto-foto masa lalu mereka saat disekolah dulu mungkin, tapi ini adalah foto-foto keduanya yang sedang tidur bersama dan dalam keadaan telanjang.

Mata Yuta memanas melihat foto-foto yang sedang ia lihat-lihat itu. Sungguh, apa kah ini nyata? Kenapa Jaehyun melakukan hal ini padanya? Dan kenapa pula Doyoung ingin memberikan hal ini pada Jaehyun? Atau jangan-jangan Doyoung sebenarnya ingin memberikan ini padanya dan memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang salah dengannya sebenarnya?

Baiklah, Yuta sadar jika dirinya memang tak sebaik orang lain -bahkan dirinya merasa sangat kotor-, tapi Yuta pasti akan menerima dengan hati yang lapang jika Jaehyun mengaku sudah bosan dengan dirinya. Bukan dengan seperti ini, Yuta merasa dikhianati sekarang. Meskipun faktanya, Yuta juga sempat melakukan hal ini dengan orang lain -Taeyong- tapi itu kan karena terpaksa, Yuta dipaksa melakukannya waktu itu.

Dan lagi, kapan Jaehyun melakukan hal ini dengan Doyoung? Apa mereka sering bertemu? Apa mereka juga sering melakukannya? Apa sebenarnya Doyoung itu kekasih Jaehyun?

Yuta tak tau, banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepalanya. Terlebih, kini ia sedang sakit, matanya juga sudah mengeluarkan air mata sejak tadi. Beruntung Winwin sedang menginap di rumah Heechul -yang awalnya Heechul yang ingin menginap, namun ditolak secara halus oleh Yuta-, jadilah ia tak perlu repot jika Winwin menemukannya dalam keadaan begini.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jaehyun yang berjalan mendekati Yuta. Membuat Yuta reflek menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya penuh arti.

"Jae-Jaehyun."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Note** :

Ready to say goodbye for this fic? XD

 **Big** **Thanks** **To** :

 **2113, Nadifarhhs, Min Milly, guest, Blueberry Jung, Unnayus, kiyo, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, liaoktaviani. joaseo, lix, and RezaHanTa.**

See you next chap? *wink


	10. Chapter 10

**I Want U (Back)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **9**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam cerita murni 100% milik Saya.

Cast :

Nakamoto Yuta

Lee Taeyong

Jung Jaehyun

Kid!Winwin

And Other

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

Length : Multichap

Rated : M

Warning : AU, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s), Cerita Pasaran.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong yang menyesal sudah melepas Nakamoto Yuta, namun saat ia memintanya kembali ternyata Yuta sudah melupakannya dan ia merupakan tunangan sekaligus 'calon istri' adik sepupunya sendiri, Jung Jaehyun. Apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyong selanjutnya?" Seme!Jaehyun. Uke!Yuta. Seme!Taeyong. JaeYu. TaeYu. Mpreg. DLDR.

.

.

.

 **Happy** **Reading**

.

.

.

"J-Jae." Yuta mencicit memanggil Jaehyun yang berjalan menghampirinya. Jaehyun terlihat bingung melihat Yuta yang menatapnya dengan mata yang berair.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau menangis?" Jaehyun terlihat panik melihat Yuta yang seperti ini. Jaehyun berniat untuk memeluk Yuta, tapi Yuta malah memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menjauhi Jaehyun.

"Hyung." Jaehyun semakin bingung saat Yuta malah menundukkan wajahnya seraya mengulurkan sesuatu yang dia pegang. Jaehyun mengambil foto yang Yuta ulurkan. Matanya membulat saat melihat foto yang ada dalam tangannya.

"H-hyung, aku bisa jelaskan."

"Tidak perlu Jae. Aku tahu mungkin kau sudah bosan denganku. Aku bisa terima semuanya dengan lapang dada jika kau menceritakan semuanya pada ku. Tapi, tidak seperti ini juga Jae." Yuta menatap Jaehyun dengan matanya yang memerah. Jaehyun berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan Yuta namun langsung Yuta tepis.

"Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan hyung." Jaehyun menghela nafasnya berat seraya membuang foto yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku akui, foto ini memang fotoku. Tapi, aku tak sengaja melakukannya. Waktu itu aku mabuk hyung." Jaehyun akhirnya memegang bahu Yuta. Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia tak kuat jika menatap wajah Jaehyun.

"Hyung percaya padaku kan? Aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku tak akan melakukannya dengan sengaja. Jika aku tau semua ini akan terjadi, aku tak akan minum waktu itu." Jaehyun menyentuh dagu Yuta dan memaksa lelaki cantik itu untuk menatapnya.

"Kapan? Kapan kau melakukannya Jae?" Yuta bertanya dengan suara serak yang begitu kentara. Matanya tak berhenti untuk mengeluarkan air matanya. Entahlah, ia merasa kenapa hidupnya begitu berat akhir-akhir ini. Apa ini efek kedatangan Taeyong yang kembali dalam kehidupannya? Apa efek pernikahan yang akan dijalaninya tak mendapat restu orangtua Jaehyun? Memikirkan itu, kepala Yuta kembali merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Grepp

"Hyung!" Tubuh Yuta tertangkap sempurna oleh Jaehyun. Jaehyun memeluk erat tubuh Yuta sebelum membaringkan tubuh lelaki yang dicintainya itu kembali ke ranjang.

Yuta sendiri, lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit jika ia membuka matanya atau bahkan menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Apa hyung sudah minum obat?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan nada cemas yang begitu kentara. Matanya melirik nakas disamping ranjang dan tak menemukan obat Yuta disana. Tangannya membuka laci meja kecil itu dan meraih obat Yuta.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung. Aku akan mengambilkan minum dulu." Jaehyun dengan tergesa keluar kamar Yuta untuk mengambil air minum. Yuta membuka matanya dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja karena merasakan sakit di kepala juga hatinya.

Jaehyun kembali ke kamar Yuta dengan terburu-buru. Jaehyun pun mendudukkan dirinya di dekat tubuh Yuta dan membantu Yuta untuk duduk. Ia mengambil obat Yuta dan membantu meminumkannya, Jaehyun kemudian menidurkan kembali tubuh Yuta.

"Aku mohon hyung, istirahatlah dulu. Jangan fikirkan apa pun hyung." Jaehyun mengusap pipi Yuta yang basah.

Yuta memiringkan tubuhnya guna menghindari sentuhan Jaehyun juga tatapan sendu Jaehyun. Yuta meremas selimut yang ia gunakan dengan kencang, mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Percaya pada ku hyung, ini semua tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Aku tak sengaja melakukannya, bahkan aku tak ingat apakah aku benar-benar melalukannya atau tidak. Aku tahu, kau mungkin kecewa padaku, aku sudah merahasiakan tentang Taeyong hyung padamu. Dan dengan adanya foto-foto ini, pasti rasa kecewamu bertambah besar padaku." Jaehyun menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu hyung. Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal ini dengan sengaja. Aku sadar, mungkin kau belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Taeyong hyung dan juga rasa bersalah karena sudah melupakannya datang padamu hyung. Tapi harusnya kau tahu hyung, aku lah yang merasa sangat bersalah disini. Aku sudah membuatmu melupakan Taeyong hyung, menjauhkan Winwin dari ayah kandungnya, juga aku sudah mengkhianati Taeyong hyung. Aku merasa sangat bersalah hyung." Jaehyun meneteskan air matanya yang entah sejak kapan menggenang di kedua matanya.

Yuta yang belum tidur pun ikut menangis dalam diam. Ia meremas selimutnya lebih kuat guna menekan perasaan dalam hatinya yang begitu terasa sakit ditambah suara tangisan Jaehyun yang begitu menyesakkan hatinya.

.

.

Doyoung menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan pandangan datar. Doyoung tak habis fikir, bagaimana lelaki di hadapannya itu bisa tiba-tiba berada dalam apartemennya dan dengan santainya duduk di meja makannya sambil meminum sebotol minuman kaleng -yang bisa Doyoung pastikan- miliknya.

"Aku Taeyong." Suara lelaki dengan wajah seperti anime itu terdengar. Membuat Doyoung tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya lega. Doyoung takut saja, jika lelaki dihadapannya itu tak bisa bicara.

Doyoung menarik kursi lain yang berada tepat di seberang lelaki bernama Taeyong itu sebelum mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku Doyoung. Kim Doyoung." Doyoung membalas dengan tatapan curiga yang begitu kentara. Lelaki bernama Taeyong itu membalasnya dengan kekehan pelan sebelum balas menatap dengan tatapan tajam andalannya.

Doyoung menelan ludahnya gugup ketika mendapat tatapan tajam mematikan dari Taeyong. Doyoung tak ingat ia punya salah atau masalah apa pun dengan orang yang -bahkan- baru ia temui itu.

"Aku rasa kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Doyoung memainkan jari-jarinya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis seraya menenggak minumannya.

"Kau benar. Tapi, pasti kau sering bertemu dengan Jung Yunho." Taeyong menyeringai ketika mendapati wajah Doyoung yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau tak perlu terkejut begitu, Doyoung-ssi. Aku tahu semua tentang rencanamu dan Jung Yunho itu." Taeyong berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Doyoung.

"Aku sudah meminta pada orangtua itu untuk menghentikan semuanya." Bisiknya pada Doyoung yang reflek membuat Doyoung menoleh padanya.

"K-kau bercanda!? A-aku sudah bekerja keras hingga sebegininya dan kau bilang rencana itu dihentikan!?" Doyoung berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap sengit Taeyong.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi, aku lebih peduli pada Yuta. Dia sudah bahagia bersama Jaehyun, jadi untuk apa kita mengganggunya lagi." Taeyong berujar santai, membuat emosi Doyoung entah kenapa semakin membesar.

"Dengar Lee Taeyong yang terhormat. Kita memang tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi, aku cukup sering mendengar Cerita tentangmu. Dan kau bilang apa tadi? 'Yuta sudah bahagia bersama Jaehyun, jadi untuk apa kita mengganggunya lagi' dimana otakmu saat kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan New York dan kembali kesini hanya untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka berdua. Kemana fikiranmu itu hah!?" Doyoung mengatur nafasnya agar tak terpancing untuk memukul lelaki dihadapannya.

"Dengar Lee Taeyong, jika kau berfikiran seperti ini sejak awal, mungkin Tuan Jung tidak akan menyuruh ku juga kakakku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Ditambah, aku sudah merendahkan harga diriku sendiri, kau tak berfikir tentang perasaan orang lain kah? Aku akui, keluarga ku memang sangat tergantung dengan Tuan Jung, dan kalau bukan karena keluarga ku aku tak akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Jadi, Taeyong-ssi aku mohon, hargailah kerja keras kami. Perjuangkan Yuta-ssi juga anakmu. Aku tak peduli dengan yang lain, yang pasti, aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari Tuan Jung."

Taeyong mengepalkan tangannya mendengar kata-kata Doyoung. Doyoung sendiri, kini ia menatap Taeyong dengan kedua matanya yang sudah berair.

"Setidaknya, bicaralah dulu dengan Yuta-ssi. Aku rasa, dia akan mengerti jika kau menjelaskan semuanya, Taeyong-ssi." Doyoung menepuk pelan pundak Taeyong yang membuat sang empunya menoleh dan menatap kearahnya.

"Aku sudah memberikan foto itu pada Yuta-ssi. Jadi kemungkinan, mereka berdua sedang dalam masa renggang sekarang. Kau bisa memanfaatkan waktu ini sebaik mungkin Taeyong-ssi, buatlah Yuta-ssi kembali padamu dan berjanjilah untuk membahagiakan dia dan anak kalian. Itulah yang Tuan Jung inginkan dari rencana ini, ia ingin jika anaknya bisa hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya."

Doyoung tersenyum tipis seraya mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air matanya.

"Dan ubahlah sifatmu Taeyong-ssi. Kau tak perlu menjadi arogan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Kembalilah menjadi Lee Taeyong yang Yuta kenal. Aku yakin jika dalam hati Yuta-ssi pasti masih ada perasaan cintanya untukmu. Jadi, bukan tak mungkin jika kau berhasil meyakinkannya, ia pasti akan kembali padamu." Doyoung kembali menepuk pundak Taeyong sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Taeyong menuju kamarnya.

Taeyong terdiam, matanya menatap kosong ke lantai yang dipijaknya. Otaknya terus memikirkan, haruskah dia bertahan? Atau menyerah saja?

.

.

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya mengenai matanya. Yuta ingin bangun namun sebuah tangan menghalangi tubuhnya. Yuta sangat tahu jika lengan itu adalah milik Jaehyun. Yuta tahu, jika semalaman, Jaehyun tidur sambil memeluknya begitu erat seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya barang satu detik.

Yuta dengan sangat pelan, memindahkan tangan Jaehyun. Setelah berhasil, Yuta bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah yang sedikit sempoyongan. Yuta memasuki kamar mandinya dan menuju wastafel. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Wajah yang pucat, mata yang sembab, bibir yang tak kalah pucat, juga pipi yang sedikit menirus. Padahal, dia baru sakit beberapa hari, tapi kenapa wajahnya sebegitu menyedihkan begini? Yuta menghela nafasnya sebelum mencuci wajahnya.

Brakk

Yuta berjengit ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan kasar dan menemukan Jaehyun yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan.

"Astaga Jaehyun! Kau ini apa-apaan!?" Yuta menggeleng pelan seraya berjalan mendekati Jaehyun.

Jaehyun dengan cepat meraih Yuta ke dalam rengkuhannya dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Aku takut hyung. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Aku tak mau jika kau meninggalkanku hyung. Aku tak apa jika kau membenciku, tapi yang aku minta hyung, jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hyung. Aku ingin kau disampingku sampai ajal menjemputku hyung." Jaehyun berucap dengan nada lirih yang membuat Yuta terdiam dalam pelukannya. Yuta balas memeluk pria yang memeluknya itu seraya mengusap punggung Jaehyun mencoba menenangkan Jaehyun.

"Aku disini, Jaehyun." Yuta berbisik yang membuat Jaehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau pernah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan ku hyung, tepatilah janji itu." Jaehyun merenggangkan pelukan mereka dan menangkup wajah Yuta.

"Dengar hyung, aku terlalu mencintaimu, jadi aku tak mungkin mengkhianatimu hyung." Jaehyun mengusap pipi Yuta dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ta-tapi Doyoung," Yuta meremat kemeja depan yang dipakai Jaehyun seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Jaehyun.

"Kau mengenal Doyoung?" Jaehyun mengernyit heran mendapati Yuta yang ternyata juga mengenal Doyoung.

"Kemarin dia datang kemari. Dia bilang, dia teman sekolahmu dulu, dan dia juga yang memberikan map yang berisi foto kalian berdua." Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaehyun terdiam, dalam diamnya ia menghela nafas pelan seraya mengepalkan tangannya emosi.

"Jadi, dia memang suruhan seseorang? Aku harus bicara padanya. Harus." Ujar Jaehyun dalam hati sebelum kembali menatap Yuta.

Jaehyun menaikan dagu Yuta dan membuat mata keduanya bertemu. Jaehyun mengecup bibir pucat Yuta. Hanya kecupan singkat yang berhasil membuat pipi Yuta memerah samar.

"Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku. Tapi, aku harus menemui Doyoung secepatnya hyung."

"Untuk apa Jaehyun-ah?"

"Aku harus mencari tahu hyung, dia itu suruhan siapa. Appa atau Taeyong hyung."

"Tapi,"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir hyung. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun pada Doyoung. Aku hanya akan bertanya padanya."

"Baiklah."

"Ya hyung. Hmm oh iya, kau mau mandi kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Mau mandi bersama?"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

.

.

Yuta keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan bathrobe. Yuta mendudukkan dirinya didepan cermin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Yuta sedikit tersentak saat ponsel pintarnya bergetar diatas meja yang tak jauh darinya. Yuta pun meraih ponsel pintarnya dan terkejut mendapati nama yang memanggilnya.

'Lee Taeyong'

"Siapa hyung?" Jaehyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi pun menatap bingung pada Yuta yang terlihat bimbang sambil menatap ponselnya.

"Taeyong menelfonku." Yuta bercicit seraya melirik Jaehyun yang sibuk memilih pakaiannya.

"Angkat saja hyung."

"Ta-tapi,"

"Siapa tau dia ingin bicara yang penting hyung, mungkin juga dia ingin minta maaf. Jadi, angkat saja."

Yuta menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum benar-benar memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat telfon dari Taeyong.

"Ha-halo."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Note :

Chap depan **END** horeee XD

Big Thanks To :

 **2113, Kim991, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, guest, BlueBerry Jung, Nadifarhhs, kiyo, lix, Min Milly, Pikapooh, and tik. tokk. 7.**

See you next chap? *wink


	11. Chapter 11

**I Want U (Back)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama cerita murni 100% milik Saya.

Cast :

Nakamoto Yuta

Lee Taeyong

Jung Jaehyun

Kid!Winwin

And Other

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

Length : Multichap

Rated : M

Warning : AU, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s), Cerita Pasaran.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong yang menyesal sudah melepas Nakamoto Yuta, namun saat ia memintanya kembali ternyata Yuta sudah melupakannya dan ia merupakan tunangan sekaligus 'calon istri' adik sepupunya sendiri, Jung Jaehyun. Apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyong selanjutnya?" Seme!Jaehyun. Uke!Yuta. Seme!Taeyong. JaeYu. TaeYu. Mpreg. DLDR. .

.

.

 **Happy** **Reading**

.

.

.

Jaehyun kini duduk di sebuah cafe dengan latte dihadapannya juga pandangan yang mengarah kesana kemari untuk memastikan orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya datang. Kim Doyoung. Iya, dia harus bertemu orang itu sekarang, karena ia harus tahu, siapa yang menyuruh Doyoung melakukan hal itu padanya dan Yuta.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Suara seseorang di depannya, menyadarkan Jaehyun dari lamunannya. Mengerjap beberapa kali, Jaehyun pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Bukan masalah. Duduklah." Jaehyun tersenyum tipis yang membuat Doyoung membalasnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi hadapan Jaehyun.

"Mau pesan sesuatu?" Jaehyun bertanya basa basi. Doyoung menggeleng sebelum membasahi bibirnya yang entah kenapa terasa kering.

"Tidak Jaehyun-ssi. Aku rasa, kita kesini untuk berbicara bukan untuk minum. Lagi pula, aku sedang terburu-buru."

Jaehyun meminum lattenya -yang mulai mendingin- dengan santai.

"Kau buru-buru sekali? Memangnya mau kemana?" Mata Jaehyun menyipit, menatap curiga pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Guri sore ini." Doyoung menjawab sambil memainkan jarinya, yang mana menandakkan jika dirinya sedang dalam keadaan gugup.

Jaehyun mengatur nafasnya, guna meredakan amarahnya yang mulai naik.

"Setelah kau hampir menghancurkan hubunganku dan Yuta hyung, kau bisa dengan mudahnya pergi begitu saja?" Jaehyun menaikkan sudut bibirnya -menyeringai- dengan mata menatap penuh intimidasi pada Doyoung.

Doyoung balas menatap setelah menelan ludahnya gugup. Matanya bergulir kesana kemari guna mencari jawaban yang seharusnya bisa ia gunakan untuk pertanyaan Jaehyun itu.

"Siapa?" Jaehyun menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya diatas meja, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Doyoung.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Doyoung terlihat tidak tenang dalam duduknya.

"Kau tau apa maksudku Kim Doyoung. Cepat katakan, atau kau tak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana, selain penjara." Ancaman Jaehyun berhasil membuat Doyoung terbelalak.

"Kau-"

"Dengan tuntutan pencemaran nama baik, aku rasa itu cukup untuk membuatmu di penjara." Jaehyun menegakkan duduknya dan memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Cappuchino dan Lattenya satu." Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Jaehyun sebelum mengulangnya lagi dan berjalan kembali ke belakang setelah mendapat kata 'Cukup, itu saja' dari Jaehyun.

Jaehyun kembali menatap wajah Doyoung dengan tatapan mata dingin yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun sebelumnya.

"Dengar Doyoung-ssi, aku tahu, kau pasti di suruh oleh Yunho appa ataupun Taeyong hyung. Jadi, tinggal kau katakan saja, siapa yang menyuruhmu. Aku janji, setelah ini, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Termasuk dua orang itu juga." Jaehyun menghela nafasnya, entah kenapa, lelaki dihadapannya ini susah sekali untuk mengucapkan nama orang itu.

"Jika kau mengucapkannya sekarang juga, maka kau juga akan kembali ke Guri lebih cepat." Jaehyun tersenyum ketika pelayan tadi kembali dan mengantarkan pesanannya. Setelah mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"Kim Doyoung." Jaehyun kembali memanggil Doyoung. Doyoung menghela nafasnya berat dan kembali menatap Jaehyun, setelah sebelumnya menunduk untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

"Tuan Jung Yunho." Jaehyun akan menyela jika saja Doyoung tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhkanmu dari Yuta-ssi, agar Yuta-ssi bisa kembali bersama Taeyong-ssi dan mereka bisa hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecil mereka." Doyoung menjeda kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. Tanpa mempedulikan Jaehyun yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Aku sebagai seorang anak, hanya bisa menurut ketika orangtuaku menyuruhku ke Seoul dan menemui kakakku. Mereka bilang, jika kakakku membutuhkan pertolonganku. Dan ternyata benar, dia membutuhkan pertolonganku untuk membantunya menjalankan misinya yang ia buat bersama Tuan Jung. Orangtuaku tahu itu, tapi mereka tak bisa menolak. Karena, usaha mereka di Guri, dibantu oleh Tuan Jung. Jadi, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, mereka menyuruh kedua anaknya menjadi anak buah Tuan Jung." Doyoung terkikik geli dengan ceritanya sendiri. Ia meraih cappuchinonya -yang dipesankan Jaehyun tadi- lalu diminumnya perlahan.

"Pada dasarnya Jaehyun-ssi, orangtuamu ingin anaknya bahagia. Kau harusnya tahu itu. Kau tahu jika Taeyong-ssi meninggalkan Yuta-ssi karena sesuatu. Dan kau malah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Doyoung menyeringai tipis melihat wajah Jaehyun yang kini memerah menahan amarahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu Doyoung-ssi. Jika kau mencintai seseorang, maka kau akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan orang itu." Jaehyun menatap dingin Doyoung seraya meraih lattenya dan menyesapnya.

"Aku tahu. Karena cinta bisa membuat seseorang yang lembut menjadi kasar, seorang yang pintar menjadi bodoh, dan yang bodoh menjadi lebih bodoh lagi. Memangnya kau yakin jika Yuta-ssi mencintaimu?"

"Aku yakin."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin begitu?"

"Kebersamaan kami dan janji kami."

"Janji apa? Janji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu? Menikah saja kalian belum. Dan bahkan sekarang mungkin terancam pembatalan."

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Doyoung melebarkan seringaiannya dan ikut berdiri.

"Dengar Jung Jaehyun yang terhormat. Kau harusnya sadar, bahwa selama ini, Yuta-ssi hanya mencintai Taeyong-ssi saja. Kau memang selalu disampingnya, tapi apa iya, kau ada dihati dan fikirannya? Fikirkan itu baik-baik Jung Jaehyun." Doyoung merapihkan pakaiannya seraya melirik jam tangan miliknya.

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Senang berbicara denganmu, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa, Jaehyun-ah." Doyoung mengerling untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan cafe itu dan juga Jaehyun yang menatap penuh amarah pada punggung lelaki yang baru saja meninggalkannya itu.

.

.

Yuta menatap sepasang ayah dan anak di depan sana dengan pandangan haru. Pemandangan yang sedari dulu ingin ia lihat dan ia mimpikan selama ini ternyata terkabul hari ini. Di depan sana, ada Taeyong dan Winwin yang sedang bermain bola bersama. Tadi, Yuta sempat ikut, namun karena ia kelelahan, jadi Yuta memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar sambil memandangi sepasang ayah dan anak itu.

Hati Yuta menghangat, melihat Taeyong yang sedang tertawa lepas karena Winwin yang merengut disebabkan Taeyong yang lagi-lagi memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang anaknya yang masih berusia 5 tahun itu. Yuta mendesah pelan mengingat hubungannya dengan Taeyong sekarang. Yuta masih takut sebenarnya untuk bertemu dengan lelaki tampan itu, hanya saja suara memohon dari Taeyong tadi pagi di telfon, membuat Yuta mau tak mau menuruti keinginan pemuda itu untuk bertemu sambil mengajak anak mereka.

Tadinya, Yuta sedikit parno mengingat apa yang pernah Taeyong lakukan padanya juga anaknya. Takutnya, Taeyong akan melakukan hal itu lagi -menculik Winwin- dan tak akan mengembalikan Winwin padanya. Namun, Yuta mendesah lega ketika mereka bertemu di taman dekat apartemennya, Taeyong ternyata membawa beberapa mainan dan mengajak anaknya bermain hingga sekarang. Dan Yuta, belum sempat berbicara serius dengan lelaki tampan itu.

"Yuta." Yuta berjengit kaget ketika pipinya ditepuk seseorang dari sampingnya. Orang itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yuta sebelum mengambil minuman -yang ia sengaja beli- dan meminumnya.

"Tae-Taeyong." Yuta mengerjap pelan sebelum menatap Taeyong kemudian beralih mencari keberadaan anaknya. Dan dilihatnya, anaknya itu sedang bermain bersama Mark juga kedua orangtuanya. Yuta tak sadar sejak kapan Keluarga Oh itu datang?

"Tadi Minseok hyung memanggilmu beberapa kali, tapi kau tak menyahut." Taeyong sepertinya mengerti apa yang difikirkan Yuta. Yuta mengangguk mengerti sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi untuk melihat anaknya.

"Maaf." Taeyong berujar lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Yuta melirik sekilas sebelum menghela nafasnya.

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yuta yang kini juga menatapnya. Taeyong menampilkan senyum tipisnya yang membuat lelaki tampan itu semakin terlihat tampan.

"Aku tahu, mungkin ini sudah terlambat. Tapi, banyak orang bilang, lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali kan?" Yuta mengangguk mengiyakan, mulutnya masih diam menunggu apa sambungan dari perkataan Taeyong.

"Kepergianku dulu itu karena paksaan Jessica eomma." Taeyong mulai menceritakan tentang masa lalunya yang didengarkan dengan baik oleh Yuta.

"Kau tahu kan, jika hubungan kita dulu tak disetujui oleh Jessica eomma?" Yuta sekali lagi mengangguk, memang dulu, banyak orang yang menentang hubungan mereka. Terlebih orangtua Taeyong. Jangan bertanya tentang orangtua Yuta. Mereka bahkan tak menganggap Yuta sebagai anak mereka lagi saat mengetahui anak mereka 'berbeda' dari orang lain. Mengingat hal itu, membuat mata Yuta memanas.

"Eomma bilang, jika aku ingin hubungan kita direstui, aku harus mengambil S2 ku di New York juga harus menjalankan perusahaan Donghae appa disana." Taeyong menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tapi nyatanya, bukan eomma melarang hubungan kita Yuta. Eomma hanya ingin melihat jika aku bisa sukses dan membahagiakan dirimu juga anak kita nantinya. Dan yang bodoh disini adalah aku Yuta. Aku tak bilang pada eomma jika dulu kau sedang mengandung. Mungkin jika dulu aku bilang, semuanya tak akan pernah menjadi sulit seperti sekarang." Taeyong meraih sebelah tangan Yuta yang menganggur. Yuta terkejut dan reflek akan menarik tangannya, namun tangan Taeyong menggenggam tangannya lebih kuat.

"Semua sudah masa lalu, Taeyong." Ucap Yuta lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Matanya sudah mengalirkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Dirinya juga merasa bodoh, bukankah dia sudah sering bilang begitu?

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi Yuta. Ayo, raih kebahagiaan bersamaku." Taeyong mengelus tangan Yuta yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Yuta menggeleng, kemudian ia menarik tangannya dan menatap mata Taeyong.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Jaehyun."

"Tapi kau tidak mencintainya Yuta." Taeyong menggeram rendah, entah kenapa emosinya tersulut sekarang. Dalam hati, ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Ingat, ia harus berubah jika ingin Yuta kembali padanya.

"Tapi Jaehyun yang selalu menemaniku saat aku kesepian, menghapus air mata ku ketika aku menangis, membuatku tersenyum ketika aku bersedih, juga yang membantuku untuk merawat Winwin. Cara dia memang salah untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, tapi dia juga tulus ketika melakukan itu semua Tae. Jadi, aku tidak bisa jika harus meninggalkannya." Yuta menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum pada Taeyong.

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan Winwin?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Ini sudah lebih dari 5 tahun dan kau baru menemuiku ketika aku akan mengikat hubungan suci dengan Jaehyun. Tidakkah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kami? Tidakkah kau berfikir, dulu saat sebelum kau meninggalkan kami, kau memikirkan perasaan anakmu yang harus tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah. Apakah kau memikirkan itu semua, Taeyong?"

Taeyong terdiam. Matanya meredup ketika menatap mata Yuta yang memancarkan rasa kecewa yang begitu besar ketika menatapnya.

"Maka dari itu, aku kembali Yuta. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Aku lebih dari tahu jika apa yang ku lakukan selama ini adalah salah. Tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu waktu itu, tidak seharusnya aku memanfaatkan anak kita untuk melakukan hal seperti itu padamu. Tapi sungguh Yuta, saat itu aku berfikir jika aku melakukan hal itu padamu, Jaehyun akan melepaskanmu."

"Nyatanya aku bukan orang yang serendah itu hyung." Suara Jaehyun dari belakang mereka terdengar. Reflek, Yuta dan Taeyong berdiri. Jaehyun melangkah mendekati Yuta dan menarik tangan kanan Yuta, namun tangan kiri Yuta ditahan oleh Taeyong.

"Lepaskan Yuta hyung." Jaehyun menatap tajam Taeyong yang dibalas tatapan datar dari Taeyong.

"Tidak." Ucap Taeyong datar.

Jaehyun menggeram rendah dan hendak menghadiahkan pukulan 'cantik' untuk Taeyong namun terhenti ketika Winwin menghampiri mereka.

"Appa." Winwin berhenti dihadapan Jaehyun dan menatap polos lelaki dewasa dihadapannya itu. Jaehyun mengatur nafasnya guna meredakan emosinya. Setelah dirasanya stabil, ia pun menyamakan tingginya dengan Winwin tanpa melepas tangan Yuta.

"Apa Winwinie?" Jaehyun tersenyum manis seraya mengacak gemas rambut anak itu.

"Ayo main!" Winwin menarik tangan Jaehyun yang tadi mengacak rambutnya. Jaehyun melirik ke samping, memperhatikan Yuta dan Taeyong.

"Tapi, appa sedang bicara dengan eommamu juga ahjussi, Winwinie." Jaehyun mencoba memberi pengertian pada Winwin. Winwin mengerjap pelan sebelum memperhatikan tiga lelaki dewasa dihadapannya. Dan matanya tertuju pada tangan sang ibu yang dipegang oleh dua orang lelaki yang berada disamping ibunya itu.

"Kenapa appa dan daddy memegang tangan eomma?" Pertanyaan itu tidak membuat Yuta maupun Jaehyun terkejut, mereka terkejut karena Winwin yang memanggil Taeyong dengan sebutan 'daddy'.

"Karena mereka ingin segera memberikan adik pada Winwin. Jadi, sekarang Winwin kembali bermain bersama Minhyung ya. Winwin anak baik kan?" Sehun pun menghampiri mereka berempat dan membantu meyakinkan Winwin agar bisa pergi dari mereka.

"Adik? Woahh, Winwin mau adik samchon. Kalau begitu, Winwin main dulu. Bye appa, eomma, daddy." Winwin pun meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah yang semangat juga senyum yang lebar. Ia menghampiri Mark yang sedang bermain pasir dan bergabung dengannya.

"Kalian dengar itu?" Sehun menatap datar pada ketiga adiknya itu. Yuta sendiri, ia sudah melepaskan tangan Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Kalian tidak bisa egois. Yuta, sekarang, kau harus memilih. Taeyong atau Jaehyun." Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya menunduk, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Satu sisi, ia tak mungkin untuk meninggalkan Jaehyun yang sudah berjasa begitu banyak bagi hidupnya juga bagi sang anak. Namun disisi lain, ia juga tak menampik bahwa masih ada perasaan tersisa dari dirinya untuk Taeyong.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian threesome saja?" Suara dari belakang mereka semua sontak membuat semua yang ada disitu terkejut. Mereka menoleh dan menatap Heechul yang menatap mereka dengan seringai yang tersungging dibibirnya.

"Aku tahu, jika Yuta tak mungkin bisa memilih diantara kalian berdua. Yuta akan sangat merasa bersalah pada Jaehyun jika ia memilih untuk meninggalkannya karena Jaehyun selama ini selalu baik pada Yuta juga Winwin. Yuta juga tak mengelak jika ia masih mencintai Taeyong dan ingin bersamanya. Terlebih, dengan adanya Winwin, akan lengkap Keluarga kecil mereka." Heechul menghela nafasnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, sudah bisa dipastikan kan samchon, jika Jaehyun bisa saja mengalah dan membiarkanku bersama Yuta dan Winwin hidup bahagia." Taeyong melirik sinis Jaehyun yang hanya ditanggapi dengusan oleh lelaki itu.

"Sudah ku bilang tadi Taeyong. Yuta akan sangat merasa bersalah jika ia meninggalkan Jaehyun. Lagi pun, mereka sudah lama tinggal bersama. Pasti akan susah untuk memulai hidup baru. Harusnya kalian singkirkan ego kalian masing-masing. Tujuan kalian sama kan? Membahagiakan Yuta dan Winwin? Lalu apa yang salah jika kalian menikah bertiga?" Heechul melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menatap keponakannya satu persatu.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong memejamkan mata mereka memikirkan kata-kata Heechul. Yuta sendiri, ia merasa bingung sekarang. Yang benar saja, menikah dengan dua orang sekaligus? Oh! Yuta tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Aku setuju." Suara datar Sehun terdengar.

"Aku juga setuju." Itu suara Minseok.

"Kami setuju." Suara dua orang yang langsung membuat Jaehyun dan Taeyong membuka mata mereka. Menemukan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan senyum lebar di bibir mereka.

Winwin dan Mark berlari menghampiri kerumunan orang dewasa itu. Winwin kemudian menarik-narik baju Yuta yang membuat Yuta reflek menoleh dan menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak.

Mark sendiri, ia sudah berada dalam gendongan sang ayah -Sehun.

"Ada apa Winwinie?" Yuta bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Kenapa semua orang disini, eomma?" Winwin bukannya menjawab, malah kembali melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Begini Winwin, eommamu ingin menikah dengan appa dan daddy, apa kau setuju?" Heechul yang kini bersuara. Membuat Winwin mendongak dan menatap polos pada sang kakek.

"Menikah?" Winwin memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung.

"Iya, bukankah Winwin ingin punya adik? Kalau eomma menikah, nanti Winwin bisa punya adik." Jawaban dari Heechul, membuat beberapa orang mengutuknya.

"Kalau begitu, Winwin setuju!" Winwin berseru keras membuat Heechul menyeringai sambil menatap para korbannya.

"Dengarkan? Anak kalian sendiri saja setuju."

Taeyong dan Jaehyun sama-sama menatap Yuta yang juga menatap mereka berdua.

"Baiklah." Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan dengan nada pasrah.

.

.

Yuta tersenyum bahagia menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain bersama di taman itu. Disana ada Winwin, Mark, Haechan -anak Johnny dan Ten-, juga ada Kun -anak Hansol dan Taeil, seniornya dulu di kampus-. Mereka berkumpul hari ini, dimana hari ini adalah hari paling bersejarah baginya. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya bersama dua orang lelaki tampan yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya.

Janji suci sudah diucapkan beberapa puluh menit lalu. Taeyong dan Jaehyun, pergi berkumpul bersama teman-teman lama mereka juga Keluarga besar mereka. Yuta memilih untuk menyendiri sambil memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang sibuk bermain di depan sana. Meskipun hatinya juga ikut merasa sedih mengetahui bahwa tak ada satupun dari keluarganya, yang ikut merasakan kebahagiaannya saat ini.

"Melamun saja hyung." Suara berat juga pelukan dari belakang membuat Yuta kaget. Namun, wajahnya seketika menampilkan raut bahagia dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Tidak Jaehyunie. Aku hanya melihat mereka." Yuta melirik Jaehyun dan tangannya menunjuk ke anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

Jaehyun bergumam tak jelas seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yuta.

"Apa kau mau mempunyai anak lagi, hyung?" Jaehyun berbisik ditelinga Yuta, yang mana membuat wajah Yuta memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Bukankah Winwin bilang ingin punya adik?" Yuta mencicit pelan, sementara Jaehyun dibelakangnya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Yuta. Bukankah itu sebuah kode?

"Baiklah hyung. Nanti malam, bersiaplah." Bisik Jaehyun dengan nada seduktif yang membuat Yuta merinding.

PLETAK

"Aww! Yakk!" Jaehyun reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika merasakan kepala bagian belakangnya di pukul dengan sangat keras oleh seseorang.

"Taeyong hyung!"

"Jangan bermimpi Jaehyun. Malam ini, Yuta milikku." Taeyong berujar datar. Jaehyun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Yuta untuk menghadap Taeyong.

"Dengar hyung, kau dan Yuta hyung sudah punya Winwin. Sekarang, izinkan aku untuk punya anak juga dengan Yuta hyung."

"Tidak malam ini Jaehyun!"

"Lalu kapan?"

"Nanti."

Yuta menggeleng melihat kedua suaminya yang tengah berdebat tak penting itu. Tapi, ia merasa bahagia sekarang. Orang dari masa lalunya berani untuk berubah dan bertanggung jawab demi dirinya dan anaknya. Sementara orang yang selalu menemani dirinya, akan selalu berdiri disampingnya dan menjaga dirinya dan anaknya. Berusaha menepati janji mereka dulu, dan janji suci mereka yang mereka ucapkan tadi.

Yuta meraih satu tangan dari masing-masing suaminya dan mengapit tangan mereka.

"Kalian ini. Belum apa-apa sudah ribut. Kalian mau jadi contoh buruk untuk anak-anak kalian?" Jaehyun dan Taeyong langsung saja menggeleng.

"Nah kalau begitu, berbaikanlah. Lagi pula, ini kan malam pertama kita. Kenapa tak kita coba bersama-sama saja?" Yuta mengedipkan sebelah matanya secara bergantian pada Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong tak lama menampilkan senyum -seringai- lebar mereka. Sepertinya, mereka harus berterima kasih pada Ten karena sudah mengajari Yuta hingga bisa begini.

"Kalau begitu, jangan salahkan kami jika kau tak bisa jalan dengan baik besok." Jaehyun dan Taeyong berujar serentak yang ditanggapi kekehan kecil oleh Yuta.

"Siapa takut."

Karena Yuta sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan membahagiakan Keluarga kecilnya ini. Meskipun banyak rintangan yang sudah dan akan menerjang mereka lagi suatu hari nanti, Yuta meyakini ia pasti akan kembali bersama Keluarga kecilnya ini.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Note :

Ambisiku buat nyelesaiin ff ini minggu ini itu begitu kuat, jadi ku memaksa diri buat lanjutin ff ini dan mengabaikan perkataan ku kemarin yg bilang mau lanjut setelah UTS.

Dan sesuai sama janji, ini adalah Chap inti terakhir dari ff ini. Karena masih ada epilogue untuk minggu depan -itu pun kalau ada yg mau *bercanda-.

Maaf jika ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yg kalian harapkan dari ff ini. Karena sesungguhnya ff ini sudah banyak perubahan plot sana-sini, dan aku pun hanya membatasi sampai 10 Chap untuk ff ini.

Menurutku ini ending terbaik, karena aku tak bisa memilih JaeYu ataupun TaeYu.

Untuk kalian semua, terima kasih banyak sudah mau **review, favorit, dan follow** ini. Ku sangat berterimakasih dengan dukungan kalian juga selama ini.

Makadariituku bakal buat epiloguenya untuk kalian haha XD.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!

Big Thanks To:

 **Yuta Noona, guest, BlueBerry Jung, Min Milly, 2113, Unnayus, nadifarhhs, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, ti. tokk. 7.**

See you in epilogue? *wink


	12. Chapter 12

**I Want U (Back)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuta keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai bathrobe. Kakinya melangkah menuju lemari dan membuka lemari itu. Saat akan mengambil piyamanya gerakkannya tertahan ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"Hyung~" Itu suara Jaehyun. Yuta menoleh ke belakang, dan dilihatnya Jaehyun sedang menatap sayu ke arahnya.

"Ada ap-mmphh." Mata Yuta terbelalak ketika Jaehyun mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba. Namun, ia segera menguasai dirinya dan membalas ciuman Jaehyun.

Membenarkan posisinya, Yuta pun membalikkan badannya ke belakang dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jaehyun. Jaehyun melumat bibir atas dan bawah Yuta secara bergantian. Yuta memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman mereka.

Taeyong memasuki kamar mereka dan menyeringai melihat Yuta dan Jaehyun sudah memulai acara mereka tanpa menunggunya. Setelah mengunci pintu, Taeyong melepas jas hitam yang di pakainya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Tangannya mulai membuka beberapa kancing kemeja putih yang di kenakannya dan kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati Jaehyun dan Yuta.

Taeyong memeluk Yuta dari belakang dan mulai mengecupi leher bagian belakang Yuta yang memang terbuka. Yuta melenguh dalam ciumannya bersama Jaehyun ketika merasakan sentuhan lain dari belakangnya. Matanya terbuka dan ia melepas ciumannya dari Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun menatapnya bingung. Jaehyun kemudian melihat ke arah belakang Yuta dan menemukan Taeyong yang masih bekerja di bagian belakang tubuh Yuta itu.

"Ini waktunya, hyung." Jaehyun menyeringai sebelum menyerang lagi bibir Yuta. Membuat Yuta yang ingin berbicara, harus kembali menelan kata-katanya.

Taeyong di belakang sana menyeringai, meskipun ia juga ingin mencium bibir Yuta, tapi sepertinya bermain dengan tubuh Yuta terlebih dulu lebih menyenangkan. Jadilah, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk membuka kaitan bathrobe yang Yuta kenakan. Kemudian, tangan Taeyong mulai mengelus perut Yuta yang terbuka, membuat Yuta melenguh pelan dan melepas ciumannya lagi pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun kemudian mengarahkan bibirnya pada tulang selangka Yuta yang terbuka. Membuat Yuta sedikit limpung namun tertahan Taeyong yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jaehyun. Pindah." Titah Taeyong saat melihat Yuta yang sepertinya tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri lagi karena godaan dua suaminya pada tubuhnya.

Jaehyun mengangguk seraya membantu Yuta menuju ranjang mereka. Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya di tengah ranjang, setelah sebelumnya membuka celananya terlebih dahulu. Lalu, Jaehyun menarik Yuta agar duduk di pangkuannya. Yuta sedikit memekik ketika lubangnya bertemu dengan milik Jaehyun yang menegang, membuat Jaehyun sedikit mendesah. Taeyong ikut naik ke ranjang setelah membuka semua pakaiannya.

Yuta yang duduk membelakangi Jaehyun dan menghadap Taeyong pun, bibirnya langsung di sambar oleh Taeyong. Sementara Jaehyun, ia mulai mengecupi punggung telanjang Yuta -Yuta sudah melepas bathrobenya juga- yang sudah di bubuhi beberapa tanda kemerahan oleh Taeyong sebelumnya.

Yuta mencengkram kuat bahu Taeyong ketika lelaki tampan di hadapannya itu, menghisap lidahnya dengan kuat. Di tambah, tangan Jaehyun yang mulai bermain dengan penis miliknya.

Jaehyun terus mengecupi bagian belakang tubuh Yuta sambil meninggalkan banyak tanda yang hampir memenuhi punggung Yuta. Dan tangan Jaehyun, bergerak untuk mengocok penis milik Yuta. Mengabaikan sang pemilik yang bergerak tak tenang karena kocokan di penisnya juga ciuman liar Taeyong yang tak kunjung selesai.

Yuta menggigit kecil bibir Taeyong dan segera melepas ciuman panas mereka. Begitu ciuman panas itu terlepas, benang saliva tercipta dan Taeyong menyeringai melihat wajah Yuta yang memerah menahan nafsunya.

"Eunghh~" Lenguhan Yuta terdengar ketika Jaehyun dengan sengaja mempercepat kocokannya pada penis Yuta. Membuat Yuta melengkungkan tubuhnya saat rasa kenikmatan mendekati puncaknya.

Taeyong menangkup pipi Yuta, membuat Yuta menoleh kearahnya dan menatap sayu padanya. Taeyong tersenyum seraya menyodorkan penis besarnya di depan mulut Yuta. Yuta yang mengerti pun langsung melahap penis Taeyong dan mengulumnya. Taeyong mendesah pelan merasakan kehangatan mulut Yuta pada penisnya. Taeyong memaju mundurkan pinggulnya pada mulut Yuta, Yuta sesekali menggigiti penis Taeyong dan tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Tangan Yuta aktif untuk mengocok batang penis Taeyong yang memang tak masuk semua ke dalam mulutnya.

Jaehyun menyeringai kecil sembari memindahkan tangannya untuk menggoda lubang dubur Yuta setelah ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh Yuta. Membuat Yuta tersedak penis Taeyong yang mengenai ujung tenggorokannya, karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba di angkat oleh Jaehyun. Dengan posisi sedikit mengangkang, Yuta membiarkan jari-jari Jaehyun yang perlahan memasuki tubuhnya. Dua jari Jaehyun masukkan pada lubang dubur milik Yuta. Jaehyun sedikit menggeram ketika kedua jarinya merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang Yuta itu. Jaehyun pun menggerakkan kedua jarinya itu seperti gerakan menggunting, guna untuk memperlebarnya dan mempermudah dirinya -juga Taeyong- masuk nanti.

Taeyong menggeram rendah saat Yuta memainkan bola kembar miliknya dengan sesekali menggigit lubang kencing penisnya. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk segera memuntahkan benihnya pada mulut Yuta.

"Uhuk!" Yuta tersedak ketika cairan Taeyong tiba-tiba datang dan memenuhi mulutnya. Taeyong pun mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Yuta dan membiarkan istrinya untuk menghabiskan cairan miliknya.

Di bawah Yuta, Jaehyun masih sibuk untuk memperlebar jalannya masuk dengan empat jari yang sudah masuk ke dalam lubang Yuta.

"Aku datang, hyung~" Jaehyun menggigit kecil cuping telinga Yuta seraya mengarahkan penisnya yang ereksi ke dalam lubang Yuta.

Yuta yang sudah selesai dari acara menghabiskan cairan sperma Taeyong pun segera mencengkram bahu Taeyong dengan kuat ketika Jaehyun mulai memasukinya. Di depannya, Taeyong menyeringai dengan tangan yang mengocok penisnya sendiri guna membuatnya bangun lagi setelah tadi melemas karena sudah mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Akhhhh~" Yuta memekik ketika penis ereksi Jaehyun memasuki lubang dubur miliknya. Jaehyun pun mendiamkannya sebentar dan melirik ke arah Taeyong memberi kode agar lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu, juga ikut memasuki sang istri.

Taeyong mengecup kening Yuta sebelum mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah bangun -lagi- ke dalam lubang Yuta. Beruntung Yuta dalam posisi mengangkang, jadi sedikit memudahkannya untuk memasuki lubang dubur Yuta itu.

"AKHHHH!" Yuta berteriak ketika penis besar Taeyong juga memasukinya. Gila! Ini adalah pertama kalinya Yuta melakukan hal ini, dan rasanya, sangat menyakitkan.

Taeyong yang memang berada di depan Yuta pun segera membungkam bibir Yuta dengan ciumannya. Sementara Jaehyun, ia mulai memainkan penis Yuta guna mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Melihat Yuta mulai tenang, Jaehyun sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat Yuta segera melepas ciumannya dengan Taeyong, dan melihat Jaehyun dan Taeyong secara bergantian.

"Bergeraklah." Yuta berujar lirih yang langsung membuat Jaehyun dan Taeyong tersenyum lebar.

Keduanya bergerak secara bergantian, jika Jaehyun keluar, maka Taeyong masuk. Begitu pun sebaliknya, jika Taeyong keluar, maka Jaehyun masuk. Di kamar itu, ketiganya berbagi desahan, erangan, dan cairan bersama. Mengabaikan beberapa orang yang mengintip mereka lewat camera yang memang orang-orang itu pasang di kamar itu.

"Gila! Ini sangat panas." -Johnny.

"Aku tak menyangka jika Jaehyun dan Taeyong bisa seganas itu di ranjang." -Sehun.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang! Tapi, ini benar-benar panas." -Heechul.

"Punya dosa apa kami, sampai mempunyai suami seperti mereka." -Jungsoo yang di angguki serentak oleh Ten dan Minseok.

.

.

 **Tiga** **Tahun** **Kemudian**

.

.

Jaejoong menggendong seorang anak kecil yang masih berusia dua tahun itu dengan senang. Anak itu baru saja menangis, dan ia menenangkannya dengan susah payah.

"Maaf ya eomma, jadi merepotkanmu. Jaemin sedang merindukan appanya, jadi sedikit rewel." Yuta meletakkan nampan yang di bawanya dari dapur di meja. Ia kemudian meletakkan tiga cangkir yang berisi teh itu pada meja dan menatanya, tak lupa beberapa cemilan kecil pun Yuta keluarkan.

Jaejoong tersenyum maklum, sembari mengelus rambut Jaemin yang sedang bermain dengan robotnya pada pangkuannya.

"Bukan masalah Yuta. Aku malah senang. Kau tau? Melihat Jaemin seperti ini sama seperti melihat Jaehyun sewaktu kecil. Mereka benar-benar mirip."

"Tentu saja eomma. Kan dia anakku." Suara Jaehyun dari ambang pintu terdengar. Membuat semua yang ada di situ menoleh, termasuk Jaemin yang langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya semangat minta di gendong.

"Appa!" Serunya bahagia ketika melihat sang appa yang langsung menghampirinya dan menggendongnya.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau akan pulang secepat ini." Yuta berdiri menghampiri sang suami. Mengambil tas kerjanya dan mengecup pipi sang suami sebagai ucapan selamat datang.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, jadi aku bisa pulang lebih cepat." Jaehyun membalas mengecup bibir sang istri mengabaikan fakta jika sang ibu berada di situ. Setelahnya, ia menciumi wajah sang anak.

"Dimana Winwin dan Jeno?" Tanyanya ketika tak menemukan sang anak sulung, dan juga kembaran Jaemin.

"Mereka sedang keluar bersama kakek dan daddy mereka." Itu Jaejoong yang menjawab. Yuta sudah pergi ke kamar untuk merapihkan tas kerja Jaehyun dan menyiapkan air untuk Jaehyun mandi.

Jaehyun mengangguk seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang ibu dengan Jaemin di pangkuannya. Matanya menatap Jaejoong yang menatap dirinya dan Jaemin bergantian.

"Ada apa eomma?" Jaehyun bertanya karena penasaran kenapa sang ibu menatapnya sebegitu intensnya.

"Tidak Jaehyun-ah. Hanya saja, Jaemin dan Jeno itu seperti fotocopy kalian bertiga. Jaemin dengan wajah manisnya seperti Yuta, sementara sifatnya, dia sangat menurunimu dan Yuta. Sementara Jeno, wajahnya tampan perpaduan antara kau dan Taeyong. Apa lagi sifatnya, Taeyong sekali. Tapi, senyum mereka berdua, sama seperti ibunya, sama-sama menenangkan dan membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum."

Jaehyun ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Memang benar kedua anak kembarnya itu sama seperti orangtuanya persis apa yang di katakan Jaejoong. Namun, mereka juga tak melupakan Winwin. Hanya saja, karena Winwin selama ini di rawat oleh orang-orang yang baik dan tak terlalu dekat dengan sang ayah kandung, jadilah ia menjadi anak yang baik dan tak menuruni sifat jelek Taeyong. Berbeda dengan Jeno, masih kecil saja, ia sudah berlagak menjadi seseorang yang dingin, seperti sang ayah. Memang beruntung ia tak rewel seperti Jaemin, tapi, tetap saja, itu adalah hal yang tak wajar untuk anak kecil seperti mereka.

"Tentu eomma, mereka adalah anak kami. Jadi, mereka akan menuruni sifat-sifat kami." Taeyong datang dengan Winwin yang tidur di gendongannya, begitu pula dengan Jeno yang tertidur di gendongan sang kakek.

"Beruntungnya, Winwin tak menuruni sifatmu, Taeyong-ah." Jaejoong terkekeh sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Yuta yang sudah kembali dari kamar pun, menghampiri mereka dan mengambil alih Jeno dari Yunho.

"Sepertinya kami harus pulang. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Taeyong, Jaehyun, jaga istri dan anak kalian. Mengerti?"

"Ya, eomma." Jaehyun dan Taeyong mengangguk bersamaan. Setelah mencium kening dan pipi ketiga cucunya bergantian, Jaejoong dan Yunho pun berpamitan untuk pulang.

.

Setelah membaringkan Winwin dan Jeno pada ranjang mereka, dan membiarkan Jaemin yang sibuk bermain sendirian, Yuta, Jaehyun dan Taeyong pun duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar mereka sambil menatap ketiga anak mereka.

Yuta yang duduk di tengah pun menggenggam erat satu-satu tangan kedua suaminya.

"Maaf dan terima kasih." Yuta berujar yang membuat kedua suaminya menoleh.

"Untuk apa Yuta?" Taeyong bertanya sambil mengelus rambut Yuta menggunakan tangannya yang bebas.

"Maaf karena aku mungkin belum bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk kalian. Dan terima kasih, karena kalian, aku mempunyai tiga malaikat lucu." Yuta menjawab seraya menatap kedua suaminya bergantian.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong terkekeh. Bersamaan, mereka mencium pipi istri mereka. Membuat Yuta mengerjap pelan dan memerah setelahnya.

"Kau adalah yang terbaik hyung. Harusnya kami yang meminta maaf dan berterima kasih. Maaf, karena dulu kami menyakitimu. Dan terima kasih sudah melahirkan malaikat-malaikat lucu seperti mereka. Kami mencintaimu hyung." Ucap Jaehyun sambil mencium tangan Yuta.

"Benar Yuta. Kau adalah yang terbaik. Tak ada yang sebaik dirimu bagi kami. Kau adalah cinta dan hidup kami. Tanpamu, kami rasa, kami tak ada apa-apanya Yuta. Percayalah, kami akan selalu mencintaimu dan menjagamu juga anak-anak kita." Taeyong menambahkan juga sambil mencium tangan Yuta.

Yuta tersenyum meskipun matanya berair menahan air mata bahagia yang menggenang di matanya.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian."

Setelahnya, ketiganya larut dalam pelukan hangat di selingi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada tubuh Yuta. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa sang anak bungsu masih di sana sambil menatap polos mereka bertiga.

.

.

Yuta hanya berharap, jika di masa mendatang, meskipun kata ujian akan selalu datang dalam hidupnya, Yuta percaya jika ia akan bertahan dari ujian itu bersama dengan dua suaminya dan tiga malaikat miliknya. Karena, Yuta meyakini jika mereka adalah takdirnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Want U (Back)**

 **Prolog - Epilogue**

 **17 Desember 2016 - 17 Maret 2017**

 **[COMPLETE]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Note :

Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku bahagia. Buat kalian semua, maaf jika ini mengecewakan. Percayalah, aku muter otak buat bikin adegan threesomenya tapi karena kurang referensi jadinya ya cuma segitu, maaf *bow.

And then NoMin twins right? Sengaja. Karena sebenarnya, aku mikirin epilognya dulu di banding chap ending kemaren haha XD.

Buat kalian semua, terima kasih karena sudah menemani ku di ff ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian di ff ini, juga untuk saran dan kritiknya selama ini.

Terima kasih juga untuk Favorit/Follow/Review kalian selama ini. Juga untuk silent reader. Tanpa kalian, ff ini tak akan sampai sini. Pokoknya, terima kasih banyak *kiss&hug.

Big Thanks To :

 **Min Milly, BlueBerry Jung, guest, 2113, Yuta Noona, nabillasella, liaoktaviani. joaseo, Unnayus, leejegun, and nadifarhhs.**

See you in my other ff and next project *wink

Bye :*

 **chochopanda99**


End file.
